Cry Wolf
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter learns more about Neal's past when the young man starts to exhibit signs of lycanthrope-ism. Whumpage, violence, blood, vivid nightmares, angst and possible T for all of the above. Spoilers for Seasons 1 & 2.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was running through the woods, the trail rough as he stumbled headlong at top speed. His left hand held someone else's hand in his, the person starting to lag a bit as he felt the pull against his arm. They were tiring... he was tiring too but they couldn't stop. It wasn't an option.

Suddenly the other hand slipped from his and he heard a soft cry as the figure made a sound. He turned and saw them on the ground, their silhouette masked against the dim moonlight above and the trees around them.

"**ALEX!**" He came to a stop and turned, starting to go back when he heard it. There was a horrible low guttural growl then another as he saw them appear around her. He was only a few yards away but far enough they ignored him for her.

"**RUN NEAL! RUN!**" Alex' voice screamed as she scooted back on her butt on the caliche' trail, backing up against a tree as the figures surrounded her, red eyes glittering in the darkness. Neal started back. He wasn't going to leave her. He looked around as he made his way forward, three figures surrounding the young woman their growls evident. He found a large stick and picked it up, starting to run forward as they closed in.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!**" He screamed as he approached but it was too late as they attacked her, the sound horrifying. Neal felt sick, his stomach churning at the sight but he continued towards them, stick in hand determined to do something to defend the young woman and himself. He was almost there when he saw the results of their attack and stopped short in his tracks. She was dead, eyes staring up at him blankly in the dim glow of moonlight from above, her face covered in blood. Neal backed away slowly from the scene still holding the large branch in his hand as he felt nausea and sadness wash over him.

"Alex..." He whispered sadly, terror in his heart at what he had seen when something else made him jump. Those red eyes were looking up from their kill at him now, muzzles covered in thick dark liquid that matched their eyes. Neal stepped back realizing he could do nothing now for his friend, the pack looking at him hungrily. He was too close, backing up slowly then a bit faster as they started to growl at him, the sound making him shudder. He drew back a bit further, their members slowly trying to flank him from the sides but he wasn't going to let that happen as he turned and ran for his life.

Neal was flying down the path, the branch he'd lifted forgotten as he tossed it aside and ran as fast as he could. The path may have been rough but he flew deer-like finding his footing as he went and adjusting in the darkness, the white stones of the trail glittering some in the dim moonlight. He was only vaguely aware it was a full moon, the meaning not lost on him as he continued his headlong rush. Then he saw it, sprinting as best he could towards the structure. Their growls and hisses were close behind, their breath nearly at his throat he thought as he pulled open the door and ran inside slamming it shut and throwing the bolt.

There was a loud thumping sound as figures hit against the dark wooden door. It rattled in its frame, the hinges groaning as they fought to stay in place. Neal covered his ears, stepping back trying not to hear them and closing his eyes. He saw a flash of Alex' dead body and opened his eyes again, the pounding at the door changing ever so slightly as a voice began to speak. It was an inhuman voice, a sound like he had never heard before and would never want to hear again.

"_Thieeeeeeeeef... opeeeeen uuuupp._"

Neal moved farther from the door into the small cabin hoping he could find a way out when he noticed the small chink of light at his feet. He turned to see the open shutters of a window off to his left. A shadow passed by the window, breaking the path of light till a shattering of wood and glass made him jump, the shutters breaking into so many splinters and the figure stared up at him with glowing red eyes. Slowly the form, that of a wolf, grew and transformed to something humanoid. Neal had moved as far into the corner of the dark building as he could, the small cabin empty and devoid of anywhere to hide or any weapon. The figure laughed.

"_Thought you could hide from us? We take care of thiiiiieeeefffs like youuuu._" The voice rattled at him, Neal seeing those red eyes crouch before him as hot breath touched his cheek and the smell of blood filled his nostrils... Alex' blood he thought as those red eyes burned into his mind.

"_Good-bye... thiiieeefff!_"

**()()()**

Neal woke up breathing hard. He was sitting up in bed looking around his room, his eyes staring terrified around the apartment as he started to wake up from the nightmare. His heart was beating fast, pulse racing as he sat up along the edge of his bed and tried to calm down.

"It was just a nightmare... nothing else." He whispered to himself, his body covered with sweat as he wiped at his face. Neal felt as if he had just run a marathon his heart was still racing despite everything but he was starting to calm down, slowly his eyes moving towards the clock on the nightstand. It read 5 AM, his hand running through his sweat slicked hair tiredly as he realized he would have to be up in another hour or so to get ready for work. Peter wouldn't want him to be late, they had an important case they were working on but at the moment, Neal wasn't sure he was going to get back to sleep any time soon. He sighed, turning to slide back into bed rather than get up and do anything.

"It was a dream... that's all it was." He whispered, a foolish smile on his face as he tried to think how stupid it was of him to have a nightmare much less be afraid of it. He rolled over away from the clock to go back to sleep when he screamed, quickly moving backwards till he fell off the bed.

"Alex..."

Neal stared at the bloody figure of his friend laying in the bed beside him. He looked down at his hands and there was blood on them as he looked around the room and tried to figure out what was going on.

_He hadn't..._

_He couldn't have..._

"_No... not you, thiiieeeeeffff._" Neal turned slowly, the familiar voice coming from the terrace, the curtained doors rattling softly in the night breeze, soft moonlight wafting through. A man-like figure stood there, eyes glowing crimson as they burned in the darkness. Neal moved away from the bed and the terrace but another growl caught his attention, one of the wolves from his dream by the main door blocking his escape. He moved back towards the kitchen, only one more escape open to him. Neal didn't hesitate as he saw the two figures coming at him slowly, predators waiting for him to trip or fall. He reached back for the door and slowly pulled it open, running inside as they jumped, their bodies hitting the door as he slammed it shut and locked it.

"_Cooooommme out thiiiieeefff!_" He heard them taunting him as he moved back into the bathroom and ducked into the shower, cowering, the young man curling up into a ball as he shivered in the darkened space. He could hear the knocking on the door as someone called his name and banged on the wooden frame. He covered his ears, trying not to hear, waiting for them to leave him be but they kept on till finally everything went quiet.

Neal took his hands from his ears, still curled up but listening, the silence almost as deafening as the noise his pursuers had made. He finally sat up, uncertain what to think when he felt the warm breath against the back of his neck.

"_Thiiiieeefff..._"

Neal felt the teeth dig into his shoulder just below his neck, the huge figure holding him down as he struggled to escape. They were heavy, the half-wolf half-man keeping him trapped as it tore at him, their fangs pushed heavily into his flesh. He was crying, screaming and yelling as he tried to fight, one hand reaching up to scratch at the figure. The beast moved back as he saw his nails slice into the animal's neck but it continued to hold him securely, eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Let me go!" He screamed, striking at the figure as it tried to hold him down.

"Neal. Calm down! Neal!"

Someone was speaking to him. Neal opening up his eyes and looking up at the figure holding him now. Peter was there, the agent holding him securely. Neal paused looking around and seeing they were in the walk-in shower, his mind confused a moment as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Neal... Neal answer me!" Peter's voice sounded angry but more than that the man sounded concerned, worried as Neal found himself coming back to wakefulness.

"Peter? Where did it go? Where..." He felt his strength leaving him, leaning back heavily against the tile of the shower before his eyes rolled back and he slumped into unconsciousness.

_Neal..._

_**NEAL!**_

**(Earlier that morning...)**

Peter felt a nudge as someone tried to wake him. He made a small snort in his sleep, rolling over but then felt a pillow hit him hard across the head.

"PETER!" El's voice rang out as he sat up dazed and confused at what was going on. He could just see the flash of his wife's eyes in the darkened room.

"Your phone is ringing, Peter." She was sitting up looking at him, Peter getting up to grab the phone and then the pillow as he handed the latter back to his wife and answered his cell.

"Burke..." Peter woke up immediately as he listened to the frantic voice on the other end.

"June... June calm down. I don't... I'll be right there." Peter looked at the time and saw it was just after 5 am as he quickly left the bed and walked across the room. He was feeling around in the darkness till a light blinded him as El turned the bedside lamp on.

"Honey, what's wrong. Why is June calling?" She rolled out of bed and stood beside him, handing him a sweatshirt and some jeans as he smiled gratefully. He shook his head, shrugging into the clothes as quickly as he could.

"I don't know. She sounded upset and said Neal had locked himself in the bathroom and was screaming." Peter had finished dressing as he said that, pulling on some socks as he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his feet into some old sneakers. He would have to call Hughes about being late once he figured out what was going on with his partner. Peter kissed his wife, hugging her as he started for the bedroom door. She padded beside him, grasping his arm.

"Your phone, Peter." He had left it on the nightstand as he walked out in a rush to see what was wrong with Neal. He took it from her, hugging her again and kissing her as she glanced up at him worriedly.

"Call me." She said as he walked out the door, a soft nod from him. She watched him from the door as he pulled away from the curb. Peter sighed unsure what to expect as he drove the 30 minutes to June's and hoped it was nothing bad. He had brought his gun since June had sounded so frantic but he hoped he wouldn't need it.

Peter pulled into a spot across the street from June's palacious estate, running quickly across the street and up to the door. June was already waiting for him, opening the door as he approached.

"Thank goodness you're here, Peter!" She closed the door behind him as she rushed him inside and hurried him up the hall into the foyer and towards the stairs. Peter felt a bit off, letting her hurrying him along but curious what was happening.

"June, what's wrong? I didn't quite understand other than that Neal had locked himself in the bathroom?" He was trying to ask as many questions as he could as she continued to lead him upstairs and into the room Neal occupied. The room was a mess, the curtains to the terrace torn and shredded, glass on the floor where part of one French door had been broken and small droplets of blood along the floor moving away from the center of the room towards the bathroom by the kitchenette. Peter stopped when he saw the back of the door to the room. There were long deep claw marks in the wood and into the frame. The room was bathed in soft light from the moon and city's glow outside and a single lamp June had apparently turned on. As they approached the bathroom door, Peter noticed more claw marks.

"He's in there. He was screaming earlier but he went quiet a little while after I called you. I don't know what happened." June sounded worried, afraid as she clung to the agent. He patted her gently telling her to go downstairs and he would deal with it. She handed him a key, hugging him again before she left the room. Peter removed his gun when he realized there were no other figures around and placed it in a nearby drawer. He didn't want to take a risk he'd hurt Neal as he quietly unlocked the door to the bathroom and opened it up. He pushed the key into his pocket, peering down the short hall into the bath.

"Neal?" Peter called out but suddenly he heard screams again, just a few feet ahead. He ran forward reaching for the gun he no longer had. He cursed moving cautiously around the corner to find Neal thrashing in some kind of convulsive state inside the shower. He's eyes were rolled back in his head and he was shaking violently.

"Neal? Oh God..." He quickly moved forward, crouching by the young man and sitting him up but suddenly Neal attacked him, nails already broken and raw from whatever else he had been through raking at his neck. Peter winced but he managed to grasp the young man's wrist in his hand and hold him back. Those blue eyes weren't seeing him, a glassy look to them as they reacted to some unseen figure. Neal continued to thrash, Peter just barely able to contain him.

"Let me go!" Neal screamed, striking at the Peter as if at some attacker. The agent pressed the young man back against the tiled wall of the walk-in shower and called out to him.

"Neal. Calm down! Neal!"

Neal blinked a few times, the glassy look leaving his eyes as he looked up at Peter. The agent continued to hold him securely until he was certain the young man was back to himself. Neal paused looking around as if confused a moment. He looked as if he wasn't sure where he was.

"Neal... Neal answer me!" Peter called as Neal finally stopped fighting him. Neal blinked again, his body loosening up but still tense from his hallucination or fit. Peter watched his friend continue to look around anxiously as if for something unseen.

"Peter? Where did it go? Where..." Neal didn't finish his sentence as he leaned back heavily against the tile of the shower, his eyes rolling back and he slumped into unconsciousness. Peter nudged the young man, the consultant leaning heavily against him as he tried to wake him up again.

"Neal..."

"NEAL!"

Peter sighed, the young man having passed out from exhaustion it seemed. He still didn't understand what he had just seen, turning when he heard a noise to find June standing a few feet away.

"Is he ok? I heard the noise and wanted to be sure..." She gave a worried yet sheepish look, Peter nodding.

"I don't know. He passed out but he was wild." Peter lifted the young man up in a fireman's carry and with June leading the way he dropped the young man onto his bed. He was breathing heavily, the work out from trying to calm and hold back the panicked young man having worn him out. June gave a gasp and gently touched Peter on the neck. He winced and looked to find her hands had blood and some had dripped down to his collar and shirt.

"What happened in there, Peter?" She grabbed some tissue and handed it to him as she went back to the bathroom and came back with a small medical kit. She pulled out some wipes, leading Peter to the sofa where she started to dab at the wound gently. Peter tried to shake her off but she made a face like El when she wanted him to do something so he let her finish tending his wound.

"I don't know. Neal scratched at me like I was attacking him but it was as if he didn't know I was there. He was trapped in some kind of nightmare or something. Anything unusual happen lately?" Peter winced again as she applied a bit of antiseptic then carefully placed a bandage over the scratch.

"It wasn't very deep but I'm surprised he did this. I've never seen him so wild. Maybe I should call my doctor to come see him. I... I don't know what to do, Peter." She sounded upset, her eyes wet with tears suddenly as she put the contents of the first aid kit back and hunched over a bit. Peter didn't know what to do not just because he was bad with tears but Neal... he was concerned having witness everything he'd seen. He was beginning to think there had not been a visitor or break-in. That's what scared him worse.

"Wait... Alex. She was here last night but I saw her leave. She said good-night to me. I let her out myself. I heard Neal pacing the floor after that for some time then it was quiet. Could that be why?" She didn't seem worried about Alex but Peter stood, limping over to the unconscious figure of Neal. The young man's chest moved up and down noticeably, lips parted, a ragged breath escaping as if he had been running clearly audible. A thin sheen of sweat layered his skin, his white tee soaked through. Peter could see the veins on the young man's neck pulse, a flush to his cheeks. Neal looked tense, body taut even in sleep as he lay stiffly on the bed. Peter grasped his friend's hand in his own, the young man's skin hot to the touch but not with fever.

"Neal... why? I just... don't understand." He saw the torn nails of Neal's fingers, looking closer to see wood and blood beneath them. Peter was looking at something, spreading the young man's tense hand as he scratched it gently over his palm then moved to the door and looked at the scratch marks there. His brown eyes widened, turning to look at the young man laying there across the room. June noticed his look.

"Peter... what's wrong? What did you see?" She stood and walked over, pulling her robe closer around her. He sighed and pointed.

"These marks. Neal made them. I'm certain of it. Nobody broke in here but... it doesn't make sense." He cussed to himself silently, his mind trying to figure out what this had to do with Alex' presence last night. Peter looked around then saw what he wanted and walked quickly over, grabbing up the small cell as he scrolled through and found what he needed. June seemed uncertain of something.

"That's Neal's phone, Peter." Her tone changed slightly less friendly and he nodded.

"I know but I need to contact Mozz if not Alex. They'd know what was wrong." He pleaded with her a moment silently before she nodded.

"I considered the same thing earlier. Go ahead. I'm sure they'll forgive you." She smiled softly, Peter smirking at her comment as he dialed a number. He didn't want to spy, this was his friend but in this case it was an emergency. The number rang 3 times before it picked up.

"Neal, this better be good."

Mozzie's sleepy voice spoke fairly rapidly, Peter swallowing nervously.

"Mozz..." He spoke slowly so the little guy knew it was him. There was a long silence making him think the call had dropped when he heard the cough.

"Suit... why do you have Neal's phone." It was more a accusatory comment than real question but Peter answered.

"Some thing's wrong with Neal, Mozz. I need to contact Alex." Peter tried to tone down his agent side, pleading to Neal's friend as a person. He heard quiet again, soft breathing on the other end before Mozz spoke again.

"Can I talk to Neal." Mozz's tone still sounded suspicious. Peter sighed.

"He's unconscious, Mozz. June's with me. June, tell Mozz what's going on." Peter handed the phone over, waiting while she quietly chatted with Mozz. He was watching Neal, the young man sleeping like some kind of statue, his body still very taut, hands clenched.

"Very well, see you in a few minutes." June hung up the phone and returned it to the nightstand.

"Haversham's coming over. He wants to see what's up before involving Alex." She shrugged, moving over to Neal's side and throwing a blanket over him. The young man moaned suddenly, then both of them froze at the next sound.

"Did you hear that June? What..." Peter sounded afraid, pausing as he heard the sound again. It was a growl. A low guttural growl from deep in Neal's throat, his face starting to contort ever so slightly, lips parting to reveal his teeth. June stepped back away from the young man, fear on her face. Peter felt the same inclination but he had to find out why this was happening.

"Neal... wake up."

The young man's face continued to contort, another growl escaping his lips. Peter tried again.

"Neal! Wake up!"

He watched the young man's lips continue to curl back like an angry animal, fingers stiff as he scraped his nails over the mattress at his side, the sound of sheets tearing in the process. Peter paled, worry evident in his brown eyes as he watched what was going on.

"Neal... It's Peter. Wake up!"

He saw the young man's face contort, lips relaxing, hands unclenching a bit as slowly his whole body slumped and he was panting as if from effort. Neal's eyes fluttered ever so slightly before they opened up, dull blue eyes staring up at them. Peter sat on the edge of the bed grasping Neal's hand in his.

"Hey..." He didn't finish as Neal's hand squeezed his tightly, nails digging into his flesh, face tight again.

"Pe...ter... Help... me..." Neal's voice was tight and forced, his pupils turning tiny before they rolled back and closed again.

**()()()**

It was a short time later when Mozzie showed up, the door bell ringing as June ran down to answer the door and came back with the little guy following. Mozz peered at the scene looking a bit uncertainly between June and Peter sitting at Neal's side. After a moment he walked forward as he joined the agent and placed a hand on Neal's forehead and frowned. He was about to say something when he noted the bandage on Peter's neck.

"Suit... what happened? Did someone attack you?" He actually sounded concerned. Peter nodded but he wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Yeah... Neal did." He just said it seeing Mozzie about to spout something before he stopped and looked at him over his glasses.

"Neal... attacked... YOU?" He sounded dumbfounded and slowly his manner turned suspicious as if he had walked into a trap. June chimed in around then as she watched the scene from the sofa, her manner worried.

"He's telling the truth, Mozz. I woke up and Neal was tearing up the apartment. I thought someone had attacked him. I was so scared I called Peter. I didn't know what else to do." She paused a moment before continuing, Mozz looking between the both them still dubiously.

"Peter showed up and went into the bathroom, Neal had locked himself inside and then he attacked Peter scratching him on the neck. He was going to hurt himself. He was acting crazy. Look at the bed sheets." She pointed and Mozz looked seeing the scratches that had been torn in the expensive sheets. He seemed to make note of the ragged torn nails of his friend and then the room around him as if taking it all in together at once.

"Crap... This isn't good, Suit... June. I think I need to call Alex." He pulled the phone from his pocket making his way out onto the terrace through the partially broken door. The sun was rising by now, soft rays of early morning filling the sky with purples and deep blues that were lightening. The moon had set long ago, a few stars still in the sky twinkling. It was only a few minutes later and Mozz stepped back inside.

"She didn't pick up. I'll try again later." Mozz looked a bit nervous, pacing the room then stopping and pacing again after a few. Peter wanted answers but Mozz seemed to have clammed up so he had to wait for Alex to hopefully call back. He wasn't fond of her but if he had to talk to her he would for Neal's sake.

June stood up as the doorbell rang heading back downstairs. Voices could be heard from downstairs as Peter perked up hearing another familiar voice with June's. The agent looked up when he heard their footsteps and turned to see his wife standing beside June.

"How is he?" She asked quietly. El walked over to be at Neal's side. She hugged Peter tightly just before she gently brushed a few stray hairs from Neal's face. She looked worried, his face pale, cheeks flushed red as if he'd been running.

"I don't know. He woke up for a bit but then he was out again. He seems to think something is chasing him but I don't know what he's so afraid of." He continued to hold the younger man's hand, Neal's knuckles white from gripping so hard. Peter wanted to pull away but felt it would be bad so he didn't. El nodded, continuing to brush at the younger man's hair her eyes watering with tears.

"Peter, this room; did something happen? Tell me." She was looking at her husband but he just shrugged unsure how much he should tell her but he was a terrible liar when it came to his wife so he finally nodded.

"I'll tell you in a moment. I just realized I need to call Hughes and let him know we won't be in. He's not going to like that." The agent sighed, managing to remove his hand from the younger man's grip as he walked out onto the terrace. El meanwhile took over his spot and sat, holding Neal's hand in his as she continued to gently comb at his hair with her fingers. She thought she saw his lips curl into a soft smile.

"Neal, what happened here?" She was about to reach down to kiss his forehead when his eyes popped open, startling her. El was staring down at those deep blue eyes when something unexpected happened. Neal sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his cheek brushing hers as Mozz and June watched.

"Neal?" June asked as she stood from the sofa and walked over. Mozz was up and moving closer as well only slowly. Neal's eyes were strange, the pupils small tiny points in a sea of blue. El looked a bit nervous, his hands and arms holding her so tightly she could barely move.

"Neal..." Mozz tried to get the younger man to answer but then everyone stopped at the next sound out of his mouth. A voice unlike Neal's spoke and then the younger man slumped back and passed out across the bed. El moved aside, her eyes wide with terror at what had happened. Peter walked back in, pushing his phone back into his pocket noticing everyone standing around with a strange look on their face. It was his wife's face that made him panic, El moving towards him once he came back into the room.

"Peter!" She clung to him as he watched the others looking at Neal fearfully it seemed, the agent confused till Mozz spoke up.

"Suit... this is bad. Really bad."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** Figured a good scary Halloween story with our favorite cast might be interesting. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal wasn't sure when he had come back to himself, opening up his blue eyes and staring up at the ceiling. A heavy blanket was tucked over him as he tried to sit up, head throbbing slightly. He tried to move but couldn't, looking to see that the blanket held him in tight along with several straps around his chest, waist and torso. He tried to wiggle but he was strapped in securely, a sudden panic coming over him. The young man looked around, seeing he was in his room but on a gurney next to his bed. He saw the wrecked room although most of it had been cleaned up.

Hadn't Peter been here? His friend had saved him from the monsters or had they gotten him too? He felt a great need to escape his bonds so he could find out when the door to his room opened and he saw a familiar figure walk in. Peter was reading something, his phone in his hand as he walked in and finally looked up surprised.

"Neal?" The agent walked towards him, Neal uncertain as to why he didn't seem more upset he was strapped in. Neal struggled, blue eyes pleading with Peter.

"Peter... why am I tied up? What's going on?" Neal was confused looking to see that the time was no longer 5 AM but 11:30 AM. He had lost 6 hours of time. Why couldn't he recall what happened? Peter seemed a bit hesitant, moving a little closer but still out of range. The agent's manner confused him.

"Neal, just calm down. This is for your own good till we figure out what's wrong. What's the last thing you remember?" Peter had pulled a chair over from the dining table but still stayed out of arm's reach, Neal seeing a kind of cautiousness towards him. Had he done something he didn't recall? He saw the bandage on Peter's neck and motioned with his eyes.

"Cut yourself shaving?" Neal was looking at the bandage, Peter blinking before he realized what it was his friend meant, shaking his head.

"No, but tell me the last thing you remember. It's important, Neal." Peter seemed adamant he recall the last thing. Neal was curious why, thinking back to when those creatures broke in. That had been around 5 am and before that? He had been dreaming. What had he been dreaming about? His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to recall. Something about Alex. She had come to visit him on a whim, well and to warn him about something. His memory was fuzzy on the details.

"Alex..." He murmured, unsure what else to say. Peter nodded, seemingly happy with that but frowning.

"Now if we could get her to answer her phone. Mozz had been trying all morning but she's not answering. Any idea why not?" Peter was looking at him, the young man uncomfortable seeing he was bound in a gurney. Something made him want to yell and scream suddenly but he held back, uncertain why the impulse had come to him.

"She was trying to warn me about something. She was scared. I think she went into hiding but I'm not certain." He lay back realizing he wasn't getting out of the gurney any time soon. Peter pushed his phone back into his pocket, his brown eyes looking worriedly over at Neal.

"If you aren't going to set me free, at least tell me why I'm bound, Peter." Neal's voice was a bit testier than he meant but he was feeling that impulse again, a warmth coming over him but staying in the background for now as he noticed the warm rays of morning sun shining through the terrace doors. He noticed the missing glass and broken frame.

"Neal, it's for your own good till we figure out what's going on. You weren't acting yourself." Peter was being kind he knew but the way the agent said it made him curious.

"If I wasn't being myself, how was I acting? I don't remember much Peter, if I did I wouldn't be asking." Neal was getting frustrated, the impulse pushing at him to act as he felt his body trying to free itself again but he ignored the urge for now. Peter looked a bit worried as if unsure what to say.

"I'm not certain if I should say. Dr. Gerard wanted you calm. You don't look calm, Neal." Peter looked a bit alarmed, Neal wondering at what when he turned his head and saw nothing there. Then he realized what or who Peter was frightened of.

"Peter... did I do something?" Neal started to wonder about this black out, flashes of things coming to him but mostly he remembered those figures. They had attacked him and tore his room apart then Peter had come. He saw Peter watching him before he stopped trying to remember and just lay back again.

"I..." He stopped hearing a cough behind him and saw Dr. Gerard standing there. Peter almost looked relieved but didn't move from his spot in the chair. The doctor walked over, Neal recognizing him.

"It must be bad if you're here." Neal smirked, the doctor smiling.

"Not sure yet. How are you feeling, Neal?" Dr. Gerard asked as he approached Neal, gloves on his hands the idea of what they could be for making the young man nervous but the man smiled gently.

"Just a precaution. I guess Agent Burke already interrogated you?" The doctor joked but neither Peter nor Neal smiled, the doctor frowning.

"Sorry, maybe the worse joke but seriously. Neal, I need to know how you are feeling? Anything could help us figure out what is going on with you." The doctor crouched beside him, pulling the blanket aside enough to pull his hand out and check his pulse. Neal shifted slightly some part of him trying to get loose, his hand reaching for the doctor's.

"Neal... stay still." The man's voice was firm, Peter watching Neal as he struggled a bit harder.

"Doctor... some thing's wrong. Neal... don't!" Peter looked upset, Neal uncertain why till he heard the voice.

"_Thiiiieeeefff..._"

He saw the figure of the man standing back behind Peter, their transformation more man than beast. He saw the long scar along his cheek up to his temple. It made the man's deep almost yellowish brown eyes scarier, his canines rather pronounced and sharp looking. He had short cropped salt and peppery hair, a streak of the white along one side like a stripe almost but faded to a light gray.

"No! Don't... Peter!" His voice was frantic as he heard the growl and saw the man make a sign as if he was running a blade across his throat and then pointed at Peter. Neal struggled to free himself, the growl deeper as the voice laughed.

"_Your keeper will be the first, pup._"

**()()()**

Peter wasn't sure what to think as he watched the transformation of his friend. He saw those blue eyes turn a kind of silvery gray it seemed, pupils shrinking to mere dots. The doctor didn't seem aware of the change, continuing with his cursory exam of the younger man. Peter stood trying to reach forward to move Dr. Gerard and warn him when he saw Neal's lips curl back as they had earlier that morning, canines showing as a low threatening growl emanated from the consultant's throat, his face changed from the man he knew to something alien and animal-like. Peter quickly pulled the physician away as Neal's hand broke free from the straps, extracting himself from the gurney as the rest of the straps and blanket tore and ripped around him.

The agent saw the doctor gawk, having only heard what had happen and now seeing it for himself finally. His eyes were wide with a combination of fear and curiosity as he watched the transformation of Neal from childish con to a growling figure, crouched between the gurney and the bed. Both men watched Neal as he stared at them, narrow eyed, lips parted to show his teeth. It was a strange sight, Peter motioning the doctor to close the door to the room and lock it. The doctor nodded, moving back slowly, Neal watching him and growling a warning as the doctor paused but Peter assured him to go ahead, distracting his partner.

"Neal... It's Peter. I know you're in there." He was listening as he heard the door locked, the doctor staying back at his motion. Neal's eyes moved between Peter and the figure beyond, the growl low and warning without being threatening he realize. He had seen this in Satchmo once, hoping his experience owning a dog would help with his partner odd as that thought was to him.

"Neal!" He called out as he saw the young man's attention drawn towards the doctor. Those blue eyes silvery and bright narrowed and gazed back at the agent as if at a stranger before Neal's head cocked to one side and he seemed to be processing something.

"Pe...ter." The words escaped his lips, his face contorting between the wild look to something a little more human. Peter smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Neal... you're safe. Give me your hand." He was taking a chance after the scratch he received but this time at least he had the young man's attention and the doctor could go for help if anything happened but he knew it wouldn't. He was almost certain of it.

"Pe... ter... hel... p." The voice was forced, not sounding much like the Neal he knew but he understood whatever was causing this, his friend was there inside so he kept trying to reach him.

"Neal, I'm here. Take my hand." He held his hand out a little further, moving closer to the gurney with slow movements until he saw the clenched claw-like hand of his partner start to reach slowly towards him. Neal's hand was shaking, fingers curved as if he thought he sported claws but his short ragged nails were far from dangerous looking in the light.

It seemed an eternity as they finally met in the middle, Peter holding his friend's hand gently between his own and saw the wild look in his friend's eyes start to lose its intensity. He heard the creak of a floor board behind him and felt Neal's hand tense in his, that glow returning but Peter reached with one hand and slowly lay it upon the younger man's head, petting him gently till the growls subsided and Neal curled up beside him. Peter held Neal, the young man's head leaning on his leg until he finally relaxed and soft breathing could be heard. Neal had fallen asleep, the crazed tense feeling seeping away as he continued to sit there with his friend. Dr. Gerard got his attention for a moment and motioned he was going to leave and come back. Peter nodded as he gently stroked the hair of his friend and spoke softly to him.

"It's ok, Neal. We'll figure this out.

**()()()**

A week went by before Neal seemed to be himself again. He was confined to his rooms, the good doctor thinking the familiarity would help. Peter took some time off to visit with the younger man, explaining to Hughes without actually telling him what was up that the young man had been having some issues getting over Kate's death and needed time to grieve. Hughes finally agreed but gave them a week to try and sort it out. He didn't want to be mean but they had a case to solve and it wasn't going to solve itself.

Peter sighed as he got off the phone and turned to look at his partner sitting on the couch reading a case file. Surprisingly it was something for work about the case, Peter realizing it was the file he had left on the coffee table when he showed up from the office.

"Neal..." He walked over from the terrace as he pushed the phone back into his pocket and watched his partner glance up briefly over the file before entrenching himself again. This was not like the Neal Caffrey he knew and it intrigued him as he moved closer and sat down.

"So... this is all we have on Argheny? I thought you had found more the last time I was at the office." Neal's voice was somewhat distracted as he hid behind the folder apparently reading the file in detail, the sound of pages turning as Peter listened. Again, this was not the Neal Caffrey he knew. Something had changed and Peter was curious to know what.

"There's a few more files at work but that would require us going there. I don't know if you're ready yet. Dr. Gerard has his friend coming over again tomorrow. You think you can stand talking to Dr. Brooks? I know June said you were a bit nervous about that first meeting." Peter shifted his weight, Neal moving his feet from the edge of the sofa to the floor as he sat up and closed the folder, blue eyes looking up at him directly. He was still in his fancy silk pajamas (_a light purple set with dark plum stripes_) his usual robe wrapped around him for modesty's sake. He looked like a man of leisure although Peter knew better, a hint of fear tinging those features quickly hidden when Neal knew he was being observed.

"He's ok. Stuffy but ok. He's not learning anything I don't want him... or you to know." Neal spoke quietly, standing up after a moment to walk over to the kitchenette and grab a cup of coffee as the machine hissed quietly. Peter followed, the young man handing him a cup before he took his own. They stood there, leaning on the counter drinking their heavenly brew before Neal spoke. Peter almost didn't catch it but nodded when he realized what was said.

"The doctor said I'll have very light scarring. It's practically gone now but for a bit of scab. I've had worse." Peter shrugged trying to give Neal his space by not making too much of a deal but the incident of the past week or so still bothered him apparently. It bothered Peter. He wasn't sure what had happened to trigger it and Alex had still not contacted them. Peter knew she must have the answer to what ailed his consultant.

"If you need to go home Peter, I'll be ok. It's nearly 5 pm. I'm sure Elizabeth's making dinner for you." Neal was trying to be casual if not bring things back to normality. They all were working towards that after the strange incident, Neal having been good without any symptoms from what happened for the past week. Dr. Gerard had even performed some compulsory tests with MRI's and CAT scans of his brain to see if Neal had something wrong but neither that nor blood work explained the cause of his temporary madness.

"If you're certain. I'm sure she'd love to have you over, Neal. She misses talking to you. She's been trying out some new recipes and wanting to test them on you. I could bring some tomorrow if you like." Peter was finding more and more excuses why he was there although Neal knew it was because he was worried about what happened.

"Sure. Now go home, Peter. June said she was going to stay in and bring out the Scrabble board. I'm fine." He smiled his best smile and Peter seemed to fall for it, finishing up his coffee.

"Call me if you need anything, ok? Hughes doesn't need me till after noon tomorrow. I'm trying to get that case fixed up for you. The bust will be in about 2 weeks. Get ready and study those files." He winked before they said their good-byes and Neal closed the door to his room, a sigh of relief washing over him. He loved Peter like a brother but he liked his space and after the events, everyone had been trying to give him space but stay nearby just in case. He was getting a bit annoyed by it but he also liked knowing he had so many people there to care about him.

Neal had finally made his way over to his wardrobe to find something to wear to dinner downstairs when he heard the soft knock. He walked back over towards the door thinking Peter had forgotten something when he opened the door and saw Alex standing there.

"Alex?" He was surprised to see her. It had been since just before the incident they had met, her presence then just as much a surprise. She looked good but he saw something in her that resembled the same feeling he'd been having since his temporary insanity had set in. She was staring up at him with those bright eyes of hers but he saw something else in them besides the usual guile: fear.

"So... are you going to let me in?" She smirked, her tone the usual smart aleck he knew. He nodded moving aside as she slid beneath his arm and casually avoided his touch. He closed the door and she started slightly without turning at first. Finally she stood in the middle of the room noting a few things and then turning back and gazing at him.

"I need to talk to you. Mozzie told me what happened. I... We need to talk." She just left it at that without trying to dance around the point as usual. Alex's eyes looked around the room till she spied his wine rack and the coffee but stayed on the former. He knew what she wanted and immediately walked over and pulled a bottle out, pouring them both a glass as he handed her one and they sat on the couch. There was considerable space between them though, each on an end before she finally finished sipping and turned her long lashes towards him.

"I never should have told you. I... I didn't think this would happen. I can see you've had a visitor." She was looking at the main door, head turned to look at the still somewhat obvious scratch on the frame. It had mostly been filled in and the French door fixed but some things were still obvious. Neal nodded quietly, looking at her as she lay her gaze back upon him.

"It's ok, Alex. You couldn't have known. How are you holding up?" He didn't want to talk about what happened after seeing Peter's wound and thinking he almost hurt the doctor as well as Elizabeth. It all seemed like a bad dream now as he sipped at the wine and tried to keep his attention on the present. She shifted slightly, one hand playing with her hair nervously.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had a visitor too which is why I couldn't call or visit. No body saw or heard a thing but it seems you don't have that leisure." She averted her eyes, hand still twirling her hair around her finger while the other one held the wine glass. She looked rather girlish as she did so yet her expression was obviously haunted with adult worries. Neal put down his glass, took hers and without warning he was hugging her, Alex leaning against him her body shaking as she cried. They were like that a few minutes before she finally pushed away and stood up. Some things never changed and Alex seemed to want to be sure of that.

"I'm sorry... this was all my fault what happened. I never thought he'd find us again but I had to warn you." She started walking back towards the door, Neal moving around to stop her as he blocked her exit.

"Alex... We need to talk about this more before it turns into something ugly. I... I can meet you in the park tomorrow if you want after Peter comes to check on me." He glanced down at her with his bright blue eyes and tried to see if she would look at him. Her eyes finally met his and she nodded her head.

"Fine. 1 pm. Don't be late or I'm gone." She pulled the door open, his hand moving from across the frame as she glanced one more time at him, then at the filled in claw mark across the wooden door and slipped out. He watched her a moment before he closed the door again and went back inside his room. He looked worried, wondering if she had been just as crazed as he had been that first day. A sick feeling came over him at he thought of what could have happened had Peter not been there. He shook his head to wipe the idea from his mind as he went back to choosing an outfit for the evening, laid it out on his bed and went to take a shower.

Normalcy. That's what he needed and hanging out with June for a calm evening of Scrabble with Mozz and a good dinner was what the doctor ordered.

**()()()**

The next day was a Wednesday. Peter stopped by just before lunchtime to drop off the samples Elizabeth had for him to try. She was busy getting an event ready downtown but wanted him to come by for dinner that evening after his appointment with Dr. Brooks. Everyone seemed to be aware of his business which annoyed Neal to no end but secretly he was glad he had people around. It made him feel more secure but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially Peter.

"El wrote down what she wanted to ask knowing I wouldn't remember or something." Peter smirked, helping Neal put the bags of food into the fridge before he headed back towards the door. Neal hadn't yet told him Alex had been by but until they talked, he didn't think that was necessary. What happened was between him and Alex and she would tell him what he needed to know and from that he would give Peter as little as he needed to know to help but things were normal now. There was nothing to say.

"I'll see you around 5 after your appointment, ok?" Peter sounded more and more like his father than his boss, partner or even keeper. It was a strange relationship they had. Neal nodded, keeping his robe closed tightly around him.

"See you then." He smiled that smile he reserved for being charming and he saw the flash of curiosity from Peter at it but it faded as the older man finally turned and left. Neal closed the door and waited a few minutes before he finally removed his robe and made his way over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to wear. For once he wanted to go casual pulling out a comfortable pair of black jeans, a gray tee and dark greenish blue sueded cotton button up shirt. He topped it off with black socks and some nice suede loafers. He didn't want to stick out and June was actually away this morning, only the housekeeper around for the next hour.

Once Neal was dressed and ready, he left a note on the table saying he went for a walk to the park and would be back around 3 PM.

**()()()**

Neal knew where it was they were meeting in the park even if they hadn't given an exact location. Alex was a creature of habit as was he, a random little bench under an ancient oak their place of choice. He made his way there and sat down, arms casually across the back of the bench as he waited for her to show. He checked his watch after a bit and saw it was just before 1 PM. He leaned back glad to finally be outside after being trapped inside his apartment it seemed for the past week or so. Whatever had taken over him that day, it was gone now. He felt it. Neal closed his eyes and let himself relax. He listened to the sound of the park, people walking past, the wind blowing softly as it touched his cheek and whipped at his hair. At some point he must have fallen asleep.

_He was running, the wind whipping through his hair as the night breeze howled around him. It was a soft sound accentuated by the howls of something else. He felt the need to join in but something held him back as he continued to run in the dimly lit night, a slice of moon slowly growing to fullness above. As the full light of the orb grew so did his urge to join in and sing with the others. He saw their red eyes bobbing around him as they ran beside him._

_**Join us Thiiiieeeff...**_

_The voice was familiar filling him with dread but also with a sense of freedom and wild abandon. It called to some part of him that wished to be free._

_**You're one of us, Thiiiieeeff... Sssiiing!**_

_Neal finally stopped running, the moon bright and huge overhead as he picked up his head towards the light, parted his lips and something akin to a dog baying at the moon escaped his throat. Others joined in and he was singing with them, a group of maybe 5 or 6. He saw one that had a scar and knew it was the one that spoke but another with lovely brown fur drew his attention as she sang with him._

_**Alex...**_

_The brown wolf turned and nudged him, stopping her singing long enough to draw him away from the others an almost urgent sense about her._

_**Neal...**_

_He could sense her words more than hear them._

_**Neal...**_

_She was trying to tell him something but he only heard his name._

"Neal wake up!"

He was awake almost immediately, sitting up with a start as he felt a hand hit him hard on the shoulder. He looked up to see Alex standing there staring at him with a slightly annoyed look. He glanced around to see nobody was watching them as he stood up beside her.

"Sorry. I guess I fell asleep." He said with a chagrined look. She nodded somewhat exasperated as she motioned for him to follow, her arm locked in his for appearances sake.

"Must have had a dream too. Your face was twitching a bit." She spoke softly with a casual look as if they were discussing the weather. He nodded, doing the same so nobody knew what it was they were talking about.

"I guess you could say that. I was remembering something although now it's a bit fuzzy. Have you heard anything about his whereabouts or maybe if he started a new group?" His tone was casual but his manner was less than that as she looked up with a slight start.

"I don't know specifics, Yosef said he was in town looking around. I wonder if he knows we're here. Why else would he come so far to find members? He was always very '_possessive_' of his kin." She shuddered slightly despite the warmth of the day, drawing closer it seemed to Neal as they walked through the park. Neal drew his arm tighter around hers and stopped her as they came to one of the many tunnels under a bridge. He would protect her if need be but hopefully it would never come to that. Mozzie could always hide her and he could stay close to them to avoid troubling Peter and El. He didn't want any of his friends hurt if possible.

"Kin... I wonder what he did after we left. He wasn't one to give up easily but I always thought the others would have killed him by now. He was crazy even when we knew him." Neal raised her head to look at him, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Alex was scared and he was too but they had to deal with it. They couldn't let him hurt them again.

"No he wasn't. Neal... I keep feeling eyes on me at night. I know it's silly but the full moon is in another week. What if..." She didn't finish as he pushed a finger gently over her lips.

"If it's necessary you can stay with Mozz or somewhere safe. We'll find a way. You know I won't let anything happen to you." He was smiling confidently down at her when he saw her eyes widened and a hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind.

"How sweet to find both of you together for once. I had hoped after the last visit you would have done something to redeem yourselves but apparently you've been corrupted by men. Take them both!" The voice hissed, Neal turning to see the man with the scar standing there. It was his nightmare all over again as a helpless feeling passed over him. He saw a man wrap an arm around Alex, more figures appearing around them from the tunnel.

"No, don't... Alex!" He tried to grab her and run but someone pulled a hand around his mouth and nose, a rag pressed there as some pungent scent fill his nostrils. He saw the same with Alex, another figure holding her securely as they pressed a rag to her face and her eyes started to dull, the fight leaving her. He struggled but soon whatever it was in the rag made his senses dull as he felt the world spin around him and began to fade to darkness.

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure you both redeem yourselves by the next rising. It's the least you can do for your father._"

The slightly accented voice bore into his mind as he finally passed into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

_Neal was dreaming again. He heard the howling of wolves around him as he hung suspended above the scene shivering in the night breeze. He looked down to find that he was naked except for his boxers. He tried to move but was unable to, his eyes darting around nervously as the sound of wolves grew closer and he could see he was only a few feet above the ground. Several animals came to him, their yellowish eyes glowing it seemed in the darkness. They growled and sniffed loudly his body lowered slowly among their numbers as they approached him dangerously._

_He couldn't move, their fur rubbing roughly against his bare skin, one wolf laying its muzzle across his bare shoulder as it growled in his ear, rubbing it's nose along his cheek. He was vulnerable, its teeth gently scratching at his skin._

"_**Let them sniff you, boy. It's the only way to gain respect and become one with the pack.**" It was HIS voice that spoke, Neal unable to respond or move, his voice gone and his body paralyzed while he was forced to endure the touch of the wolves around him. He managed to look up with his eyes and see the man clearly. Now he understood where he had gained that scar, the hint of smaller lines along the main injury._

"_**That's it. Let them mark you as a member. You're one of us now.**" The man's voice seemed to hold some odd humor in it as Neal heard a scream escape his lips. One of the wolves had sunk its teeth into his shoulder near his neck and he could feel the blood start to seep warmly from the wound. He still couldn't move, darkness drawing closer as the pain overcame him and he whimpered softly._

"_**Now rest. You'll run with us soon enough.**"_

_The voice faded to darkness and Neal with it._

**()()()**

Peter showed up around 4 pm. It was a bit early because he knew Neal still had the appointment with Dr. Brooks but he had something to share with him. He was surprised when he found Mozzie answering the door, the little guy ushering him in with more urgency and familiarity than he would have expected. June sat in the foyer at the sofa, the figure of Dr. Brooks there talking with her as he started to stand. Both looked very serious, June standing up after him and turning in surprise.

"Agent Burke... I thought you weren't coming till after 5." Her expression told him something wasn't right, not to mention the doctor's own somewhat worried look.

"I really think you should call someone to look for him. He could still be a danger to himself if not others. I know you trust him but after what I was told..." His voice trailed off when he finally turned to acknowledge Peter's presence.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, Agent. We were discussing my patient." The man's attitude was rather stuffy but he was a good man and Dr. Gerard had suggested him. He was doing the job as a favor so that might account for some of his attitude or maybe he was just that way. Peter nodded trying to smile as sincerely as he could.

"Your patient? You mean Neal Caffrey? He has a name. June... did something happen?" Peter was beginning to wonder if Neal had relapsed but after what he overheard, it might not be as bad than he thought. He waited for someone to answer him but Mozzie ended up speaking.

"Neal is missing, Suit! I really don't know why everyone wants to be so quiet about this. We have to find him!" Mozz sounded freaked out more than usual. Peter nodded, turning back to June and the doctor.

"When did this happen?" He went into agent mode suddenly although a part of him wished he wouldn't but it was necessary if people weren't talking. June was probably just scared but the doctor... June spoke first.

"I came home from a day out. I didn't think anything would be amiss. Maggie was here and so was Agnes. I have a party coming up soon so one was doing the party preparation and the other was doing housekeeping. I told them to keep and ear out for anything Neal might need. I didn't want him feeling he had to go out." She sounded guilty as if this were all her fault but Peter held his hand out and patted her gently on the arm.

"June, you're not his mother. It's not your fault." He softened his tone and she smiled, sniffling only a little as she wiped at her eyes. Mozzie handed her a handkerchief.

"I know but he's like... family. He left a note upstairs saying he went for a walk. It said he would be back by 3 which was when Dr. Brooks was supposed to be here but he never returned." She was sniffling more now, tears rolling down her cheeks. Peter felt a kind of panic as he wasn't sure how to ease her guilt or his own at having not been there to stop this. He watched Mozz move closer to the older woman and hug her ever so gently.

"Suit... you're not making things any easier. Find Neal." Mozz' tone was less than polite but Peter didn't take it personally as he watched the doctor look between them all.

"Let me know if you find him. Here's my card, Agent." He handed a very nice creamy business card with gold embossing on it. He nodded as the man bid everyone good-bye and left. Peter wasn't sure if the man was really concerned or was just aloof but for the moment he didn't care as he started towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go up and look around if that's ok with you." He looked at June who nodded, wiping at her eyes as Mozzie continued to hold her.

Peter made his way quietly up the stairs, stopping at the door at the end and opening it up slowly. The room looked very much the way it had when he had visited earlier. The only difference he found was the note on the dining table and something else. He reached down to pick up the item and held it up between his fingers.

The agent was downstairs not too much later, June sitting once again on the sofa with Mozzie talking quietly to her. They both looked up as he walked over and held up the item.

_Alex... _

"I think Neal had a guest." He said it quickly, drawing a strange look from June and Mozz. The older woman stood and shrugged uncertainly.

"Both of my housekeepers are still here. Let me check." She wiped her eyes a moment, sniffled a bit then suddenly appeared her normal self. It was an amazing transformation worthy of Neal himself. Perhaps June was more like her boarder than he thought. Peter waited by the banister as June vanished around the corner. He heard a cough and looked down at Mozzie who continued to sit on the sofa.

"So what makes you think he had a guest, Suit?" Mozzie seemed skeptical but Peter held up his evidence.

"Hair. I know who this belongs to. I just need confirmation." He was looking at the man curiously wondering if he knew Alex had finally showed up when he knew they were looking for her. Mozzie didn't even bat an eye but he was almost as good as Neal at hiding stuff.

"I didn't know, Suit. I was here last night with June helping in the kitchen. She barely talks to me as it is." Mozzie crossed his arms over his chest as if insulted and Peter realized he was telling the truth. So when did Alex show and how did it tie into Neal's disappearance? June came back right about then, looking a bit confused.

"Agnes says she never let anyone in but Maggie... she said a young woman showed up last night while I was out getting some last minute things for dinner. The description she gave sounds like Alex. I guess that's her hair you found?" June was very perceptive, her mood changed as she realized something may indeed have happened to Neal. Peter nodded.

"Dammit!" He cursed then promptly apologized, something akin to anger filling him. Neal hadn't told him Alex had come to visit him when he stopped by today. He had deliberately kept the information from him but for what purpose? Didn't he know this was his life they were talking about? If something were to happen to Neal, he could be put away and not just in prison. This whole '_episode_' was beginning to wear on him.

"Agent Burke?" June spoke quietly, her hand on his arm.

"Maybe we should go and scout the park?" She was the voice of reason, reminding him so much of Elizabeth. He smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone.

"His anklet didn't go off so let me see what information I can get on that and then we can go. Thank you June." He hugged her gently before making his call.

"Hey Jones... Neal? Uhm... that's what I'm calling about." He paused, chewing his lip as he listened.

"Yes, it's not good but I need a little help. Can you get to his tracking information and give me a clue where he might be. Yes. Call me back. Thanks." Peter hung up and called another number.

"Diana, it's me. Yes. No... uhm... Yeah it's what you think. Jones is looking up the info but I want you and him to come to the park. Meet me at the gazebo near the fountain. Yes, soon as he has the info. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone again and dialed yet another number, moving a few feet away for this one.

"Hey honey. Dinner? Oh... that's what I'm calling about. Some thing came up. No... not work but... Yes, Neal." He turned slightly and saw Mozzie and June looking at him curiously as he turned and spoke quietly into the phone.

"_It's ok. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm going to check it out and then hopefully I'll be home by 7. Yes. I'll call you. Love you too. Bye._" Peter sighed, pushing the phone into his pocket and turning back after a moment to face the others.

"Hopefully we'll have a place to look."

**()()()**

Neal thought he heard the howling of wolves in the background, a shudder of terror flowing through him. Someone nudged him despite the sounds and finally the noise faded into his memories and he found himself awake and looking into familiar eyes.

"You finally woke up." Her voice was actually worried, her lashes fluttering as her eyes flashed at him with curiosity. He shifted his weight but found himself shackled by one ankle with manacle. Alex sat beside him on the floor of the stone room sporting her own anklet. It was only because he noticed that he saw the tracking anklet was gone.

"They don't know we're here do they?" She whispered as she saw him looking down at his feet. He shook his head but knew in his heart Peter would find them. At least he hoped so. They were free except for the 3 feet of chain connected to the manacle. Neal shifted slightly to sit more comfortably as she leaned against him, her arm entwined with his. It felt nice but they had to think about getting out of here.

"Peter will find us. He's good at that. I just wish I'd let him know. You should have talked to him but I had hoped... Well it's too late now but maybe he'll show up." Neal sounded more hopeful than he felt, thinking back to the incident with Wilkes. That had been an impossible find and yet Peter had managed it. Perhaps miracles would happen again. He saw the frightened look on her face and he wondered what had happened.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He felt her cling to him more tightly, her eyes peering up at him beneath her long lashes.

"We have to be mated. Remember what he tried the last time? You have to say we're mated. It shouldn't be hard to fake after all we've been through." Her words were odd and then it came back to him. Mated. HE had always insisted the few females in their group be with one or she was free for any or to sell. The man with the scar was not kind to women in the least and they had learned that lesson first and foremost. Neal nodded quickly although he would have done it regardless of what they knew. Alex wouldn't be touched or hurt while he was with her.

"We were technically mated at the time. They assumed so till we ran. Nobody would mess with you and I was practically the alpha below Him. It was a fortunate circumstance especially with him trusting us so." He felt her nod her head against his shoulder as she lay against him. She was trembling and he felt himself wanting to do the same but he had to be strong for when they were taken before Him. Wayward children were not tolerated well among His pack. Neal did not look forward to the consequences.

They both looked up as the door they hadn't noticed across the way opened and the man with the scar walked through. He was an imposing figure, just over 6 foot, large broad shoulder and a muscular body like a runner or soldier. His yellowish brown eyes glimmered at them as he stepped forward and three more men with nearly identical features walked in behind him.

Neal knew the man liked his people to be pretty and to look similar to one another. It was all a part of his "family" or "pack" he was creating. They had to be a unit and they had to be close enough to seem like they were really related. It was a strange quirk he didn't understand or stayed long enough to. His arm twined around Alex's and they held hands. He seemed to notice their tension and the way they were sitting beside one another.

"I see you are still close as ever, my children but not yet mated. Don't think you can fool me. I've looked into your lives before I found you again. I had to be sure where you were and how to find you." He smiled, yellowish teeth smiling back as his lips curled back. The man made a motion and all three of his men moved forward, one grabbing Alex as the other two held Neal. She was freed long enough to be pulled some feet away and chained again by the wrists. She fought as the man moved from her and back towards Neal.

"Leave him alone! Let us go!" She screamed but they ignored her as they surrounded Neal and the third man held up something metallic and shiny. Liquid dripped from its point and Neal tried to back away.

"No... don't do this. Please!" He was having flashbacks to when they first met the man, his blue eyes widening with terror. Someone covered his mouth and his head was pulled back to bare his neck. The needle was pushed into his flesh. He struggled weakly but then the drug started to flow through his veins, the needle removed. The men held him till his body started to mutiny against him and refused to move. He was paralyzed, breathing slowing down, pulse barely visible but he was conscious, eyes open and seeing all though somewhat blurrily. The man with the scar crouched over him as he felt himself lowered back to the prison floor and the manacle removed.

"You are still quite the pretty child, Nicholaus. I can still use your skills but I have to be sure you will listen this time. You mustn't run from your family. Leave her here. Nobody touches her." His voice was soft and then firm, Neal only vaguely aware he was lifted up and carried. He couldn't move, his head slumped down to this chest as he watched the gray stone floor move along underneath him. The man continued to talk, Neal having no name for him beyond Sir or The man with the scar.

"I've looked for both of you all this time, hoping... and then Yosef told me he found Alexandria. I knew you two would not be far from one another. You were so friendly. We will all be friendly again and you will do jobs for me." The man spoke as if he truly was his father, but Neal knew otherwise, feeling the man's rough hand stroke at his cheek and hair as they moved along and then turned finally. He felt a cool breeze through his hair as he was dropped to the graveled ground. The two men holding him quickly remove all but his boxers and tee, picking him up once they were done and carrying him along a few more feet. He was roughly shoved into some kind of a cage, the sound of the metal door being closed echoing through his drug muddled ears. He lay on his side unable to move from the stuff they'd given him a hint of stars above which told him he had been there for some time. The man with the scar crouched within his view and smiled.

"You will stay here and learn our ways again. You must be marked by the new pack to belong. I will bring Alex out here once you have come around again. Maybe your transformation will make her come back to us." He smiled that evil cold smile, long canines sticking out. Neal felt a shudder of fear but still could not move as he saw the man and the rest of his goons leave him alone.

_Don't leave me here!_

His thoughts were frantic as memories of something similar started to come back to him. They had caught both Alex and himself and put them with wolves. Real wolves! It had been a strange initiation that He placed all his future thieves through. Neal had only been 21 and Alex 18. It was surprising how much they had been able to suppress of that time but now it came flooding back as he heard the sounds. The sniffs and growls and padding of paws towards him. He was helpless to move as they surrounded the cage and stared at him with glowing yellow eyes although in his mind he saw red, the color of blood. Their warm breath hit his cheek and body but he couldn't turn to move from their looks or scratching as they jumped at the cage and tried to get at him.

_Stay away... leave me alone!_

He cried in his head, screaming and yelling in his paralysis as they shuffled around him dangerously. He felt his heart racing despite the drug but otherwise he couldn't react, helpless as he lay there in the darkness. At some point he must have fallen asleep waking at the sound of people and finding someone opening up his cage. It was Him.

"Come along, Nicholaus. The next step in joining is the best one." Two men lifted his useless body up and carried him between them to a kind of stocks were he was set in a kneeling position, head through the stocks and arms bound behind him tightly.

"Bring her out!" Neal found he could finally move his eyes a bit, their languid movement rolling towards a sound of muffled cries as Alex was brought out in just her underclothes. She hadn't been hurt but they sat her in a chair bound and gagged before him. The man with the scar made another motion and several wolves appeared nearby. He petted them before they moved towards the chair and sniffed at her curiously. She was afraid, eyes widening and looking at Neal then at the others for help. The wolves didn't hurt her but her fear was making them excited as they poked and nudged her roughly. She was crying and screaming through her gag Neal feeling his hand start to clench a bit as feeling came back to him. He could almost feel himself starting to gain control of his body again as he swallowed hard. The more he watched the wolves around his friend and the men laughing, the more his anger grew and finally he heard a strange alien sound emanate from his throat. It was quiet at first then grew and slowly the wolves turned and made the same sound back.

Neal was growling at them, his eyes wild and crazy as he made varying versions of the same sound. The wolves began to back off, one whimpering at the sounds he made and lowering its head submissively. Then as suddenly as it happened, Neal felt himself becoming more human as his head slumped down and he felt his strength give away. Someone patted his head and caressed it gently.

"I knew you'd come back to us, Nicholaus... you were always my favorite child." He felt his arms freed and his body released from the stocks.

"Take them both back inside and clean them up. Keep an eye on her." The man's voice faded away into the darkness, Neal feeling himself strangely comforted by the man's presence as he passed out again.

**()()()**

Peter combed the park in all the places he knew Neal liked to roam. To his surprise, Mozz was very helpful and it was because of his knowledge they found the anklet.

"Someone knew we'd know if it was deactivated. They put it here to throw us off." Peter cursed silently wondering if they would find Neal when he saw it. A nearby bush had several strands of long hair seemingly pulled out by force. Alex had been here and she had been taken it seemed. He handed the evidence to Diana telling her to take it to forensics and get a team out here. He was going to call Hughes and make this official. Neal had been taken and Alex was with him. He still had the Argheny case to take care of but this was more important to him.

"It's Burke. I have bad news... Neal's been taken. I don't know by whom but Alex Hunter was with him and she appears to have been taken with him." He paused listening, nodding his head to the cell.

"Yes sir, I understand but he's been kidnapped. I can give the case to Jenkins until this is over. Yes... I... Of course. I understand. One week. Thank you sir." He hung up the cell and looked upset. Reese had been noticeably angry. He was certain Neal was up to something if Alex was involved but Peter wasn't sure. He didn't like the fence but something about this case and his partner's recent behavior made him think otherwise.

"Boss? You ok?" Diana had walked over and was pushing her own phone back into the case at her belt. He shook his head.

"No... I want to understand what's going on here. This was planned and executed so we would find a cold trail but why take Alex? Neal had said she was afraid of something." He was now talking more to himself than to her, Diana nodding.

"Is there something going on I should know about, Peter? I know Caffrey's been out on sick leave..." She trailed off but nodded with understanding when he gave her a look. He wasn't ready to share what happened yet. For all they knew, Neal was still dealing with Kate's death. He would leave it at that till he got all the facts his eyes falling on Mozzie over in some bushes digging around. He would ask the little guy. Mozz had to know something.

**()()()**

"Suit... I don't know what you mean. Alex doesn't talk to me the way Neal does and he didn't share much of what they did before we met." He left it at that, sitting in the passenger seat of the Taurus and looking nervous despite his apparently innocent. He truly seemed to be ignorant of the situation beyond it involving his friend and the fence. Peter kept driving, leaving the scene to go home and offering Mozz a ride so they could talk. He was going to drop him off at a bus stop per the little guy's instructions.

"Anything, Mozz. I just need something to figure out who would do this. I know you can't know everything but some clue would help. Have they ever talked to you about... wolves?" Peter had no other way to breach the topic seeing Mozz had witnessed the incident as much as he had that first day. He saw his passenger stiffen a bit, his eyes looking nervously around.

"Lycanthropy. That's what they call it, Suit. He may not physically change but he seems to be under the impression he did. Other than that... nightmares. He used to have nightmares off and on about something chasing him but he would never tell me what. I could '_dig_' around and see what I pick up in my network. I'll contact you. Here's my stop." The little guy was already removing his seat-belt as Peter slowed the car and parked. Mozz closed the door as he stepped out onto the curb, Peter leaning over to call through the open window.

"Mozz... Thanks." He saw the little guy nod and wave at him as if to send him away faster as he stood there and waited for Peter to go. Peter smiled slightly as he rolled up the window and took off. Through the mirror he could see Mozz waiting as the car moved further away before walking in the opposite direction and vanishing behind a wall. Just like Mozz he thought as he turned the corner and headed home.

**()()()**

Elizabeth tried to sooth him as sat on the sofa and worried about his friend. Hughes had told him to let the others work on the investigation for now while he took the evening off. He had to be sure his agent was clear headed, Peter nodding but not agreeing in the least. He left Diana and Jones in charge and told them to stay in touch.

"Honey, I'm worried about him too. I can't understand what would have happened to make him do what he did. It truly scared me but I know... well I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. It was just a weird thing like when Satchmo growled at me that one time. Then I found out he was protecting me from that little snake that had come in the back door. I think Neal was doing the same but I have no idea what he was protecting me from." She shrugged, her arms still pulled around her husband as he held her close.

"I got that impression as well. He was seeing something that wasn't there. I just wish I knew what. If only I knew more..." He paused as he heard his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number. He didn't recognize it but he answered anyway.

"Burke."

There was silence and then someone spoke. It was Mozz.

"_Suit... I think we should meet and not at your home or June's. Too dangerous._" Mozzie's voice was tense and there was a tremor of fear in it. Peter sat up and nodded, looking at El to wait as he answered back.

"Understood. Where do you want to meet?" He waited and then reached for a paper and pen on the table.

"Ok, repeat that again. Thanks. I'll be right there." Peter hung up the cell and stood up, Elizabeth moving with him.

"Honey, what's wrong? Who just called? Did they find Neal?" She was still holding him close, one arm wrapped around his waist but he shook his head.

"It was Mozz but he sounded tense. I want you to go visit with someone. Stay in a public place. Ok? Let me call June and see if she's around. I have a bad feeling and I'm not taking any chances." He pulled his cell out again as she looked at him with confusion.

"June? It's Peter. Yes... we're still looking for him. I... I have a favor to ask if it's not too much trouble." He nodded into the phone smiling at something Neal's landlady said before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if I could have El go over there and stay for a bit. Not too long. I need to go talk to someone but... yes, exactly. Thank you. See you in a few." He hung up the cell and dialed another number.

"Diana... Nothing yet? Tell me when you find something." He listened and then spoke after a moment.

"I'm going to meet with Mozzie. He may have some info. No... don't need anyone along. He might get more freaked than usual. I am leaving my wife with June. If you can keep an eye and ear out. Nothing official. Thanks, you too..." He hung up and turned to his wife.

"It may be nothing but I want you to stay with June. Please?" He pleaded with her and she nodded.

"I'll do what you say this once Peter but you need to let me know what Mozzie tells you. I'm just as worried about Neal as you are. Ok?" She kissed him and he nodded.

"I promise. Now let's get out of here. I have to meet him in about 20 minutes."

**()()()**

The meeting was in one of the most public spots he could have found. Mozz was sitting just out of sight behind a pillar at the ice skating rink, jacket pulled tightly around him. Peter sat down beside him but facing the opposite direction as he spoke out the corner of his mouth.

"It's yellow... now let's get down to business." He didn't want to hear about mocking birds, Mozz's shoulder's stiffening a bit.

"You're no fun, Suit. So... business it is. Follow me." He stood up and started walking at a fast rate towards a less populous side of the rink. Peter quickly followed trying to keep pace with his partner's friend. Finally they were alone and the little guy turned and looked at him, pushing a folder towards the agent.

"What's this?" Peter opened up the folder and started to read, brown eyes widening as he combed through the file.

"This is for real? These are the people who have Neal and Alex?" He was still reading when he noticed the nod. Peter looked for an empty bench and sat, eyes suddenly filled with fear. Mozz lay a hand on his arm, something the little guy had never done before.

"I know. It's very disheartening but I think I can find them. The man is very predicable as to where he places his 'dens.' My contact said they could find me a location in the next 48 hours at the quickest. I trust he will and I'll see what I can get you. I want him back here too, Suit." Mozzie sounded almost friendly towards him, removing his hand and standing.

"I don't like being out here like this with this floating around. Keep the folder. It's a copy. I will contact you if something comes up." Mozz was brief as he gave a nod of his head and vanished into the crowd. Peter kept reading the folder a moment before he had the odd feeling of being watched. He glanced around and saw nobody out of the ordinary. The feeling made him nervous, perhaps that what Mozz had reacted to as he closed the folder and walked back to his car. Maybe it was the contents of the folder making them nervous.

The man had no name but his picture was obvious. Nobody could mistake that face if they saw it once. He had an tell tale scar along his face from above his eye down to his cheek. On closer inspection, Peter saw it looked like a claw mark healed over but for one long cut. He looked at the picture again as he sat in the car and browsed the folder in the dim light of the overhead. The whole idea of what this man did and had done made him shudder. He used wolves as a model for his crew. He trained his crew to be like a pack by using real wolves to initiate the members. They would become animal-like and the humans acted as a pack when they worked jobs. Some of the jobs ended up in tragedy for guards or unlikely victims. All were mauled as if by some animal but in the end they could tell it had been a man that killed them.

If these were the people had came for Alex and Neal, he didn't want to waste time. He had to get both away from the man with the scar as soon as possible. Peter turned off the overhead and threw the folder onto the passenger seat as he pulled out his keys. They fell down under the seat, the agent reaching down to grab them when he heard it.

It was low at first then grew in pitch as he turned and saw the dark figure in the backseat glaring down at him. He stood still trying to figure out if he should grab his gun or jump out the door. The growl grew louder as he made a reach for the door but someone locked the doors from the opposite side, a hand swiping at the back of his head hard, stunning the agent. Peter started for his gun but someone held him down, a rag pushed against his face. The smell enveloped him and soon he felt his body give into the scent as the growling figure faded into darkness.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _So how are you enjoying this so far? I figured any type of Lycanthropy would be welcomed even if it's clinical._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Several hours passed and it was almost 10 pm. Elizabeth Burke sat in the dining room with Neal's landlady June drinking coffee, playing cards and chatting but her mind was on the lateness of the hour and her husband's absence. It shouldn't take this long to talk to Mozzie unless...

"Elizabeth? Should we call Agent Jones?" June's voice was soft and comforting, the younger woman nodding.

"Yes. I think we should." El pulled out her cell phone and started to dial her husband's number one last time. The phone went to voice mail again, her face paling a bit. Then she hung up and dialed Jones.

"_Jones, FBI._" The agent's voice sounded tired. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly.

"It's Elizabeth Burke. I was wondering if my husband was with you." She had her fingers crossed hoping beyond hope when the agent finally answered her after a sound like he had asked around.

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Burke but I haven't seen him. Diana says he called earlier but that's before he left you at June's. Are you still there?_" He sounded concerned now, another voice that sounded like Agent Barrigan's in the background.

"Yes. Why?" She was more worried now, thinking they knew something.

"_Diana said he was worried about you so he left a guard outside. If you stay there, we'll go ahead and see if we can get in contact with Peter. Did you already call him?_" Jones asked the typical questions and as silly as it was to think she wouldn't have called his cell she answered.

"Yes, several times and I keep getting voice mail. I have the address he was meeting Mozz at if that helps. I noted it before we left." She heard Jones scrabbling around in the background then asked her for the address.

"_Thank you Elizabeth. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If you want, Diana can stop by and check things out. She's headed home now._" Jones was being as kind as he could considering all the things they were trying to investigate. She nodded into the cell.

"Yes, that would be fine. Thank you. Good-night." El hung up the cell and turned to her hostess.

"He wasn't with them. They don't know where he is." She felt her heart breaking at the thought something may have happened. Mozz wouldn't hurt him but maybe the people involved with Neal's kidnapping were slinking about. She was suddenly scared, June walking around to hug her gently.

"Peter's ok. Don't worry, El." She paused as they heard a knock on the door. She smiled.

"Maybe that's him now. Maybe the meeting went longer than expected?" She patted El on the arm as she went to answer the door. El heard voices and then June came back with Diana.

"Agent Barrigan is here. She's going to check the house. I guess that means no body's leaving?" June glanced at the young agent who nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Until we know what's going on, I want you both to stay here. We have two agents outside at the moment. I'll make sure they let you know they're out there." She nodded stiffly moving around the house to check windows, doors, the hearth and then the upstairs.

"Looks secure. I'll be back in a few hours. We're still working on looking for Caffrey. We'll find them." She smiled confidently at both women before she left. June gently hugged El as she led her upstairs.

"Let me make a room up for you and we can find you something to wear. I think you're my daughter's size. She sometimes comes to visit and I have a few of her clothes here." June was trying to be as comforting as she could despite her own fears for Neal. She cared for them as much as she cared for her young boarder.

"Thank you, June. I really appreciate it."

**()()()**

Alex was terrified, her arms bound behind her as the wolves approached her. She was wearing only a few articles of clothing as she was tied to the chair and gagged. She saw Neal slumped and brought forward, pushed into a stocks. Her memory of those first days with the scarred man started to return to her despite her need to repress it. She didn't want to remember and she was sorry she had ever bumped into Yosef, traitorous thief that he was. They had helped him escape then he had gone and returned them after all this time to that monster!

She felt the wolves pawing at her, sniffing with cold wet noses and huffing breath that made her want to gag. Their claws were sharp but they only scratched a little as they bumped at her and seemed more curious than anything. She wanted to leave, just her and Neal. To run away from it all even the Fed. He was Neal's friend supposedly and keeper but still... he was just another master as this man had been and they had sworn they would never have that life again. Nobody would rule them. They had split though when the times got tough and neither could deal with the aftermath. Kate had been there in the middle of it all and maybe because she had not been directly involved Neal was able to forget. That was one of the many reasons she had disliked Kate Moreau but now she would give anything to just be away from this place, Kate, Peter anyone... if they could find them.

The growl started off low, interrupting her thoughts and then getting louder and angrier. She knew that sound even if it had only been in her nightmares up till now. Alex remembered her own recent walk down memory lane and had left her apartment as it was, trashed and destroyed afterwards only taking what she needed. Neal had been lucky in comparison when she saw how neat his place was. He had not gone crazy as her. He had people to calm him, to distract him. She had no one and now...

_Neal?_

She looked at him bound in the stocks, blue eyes almost silvery gray as the pupils shrunk down to mere dots. Even in the darkness she could tell he was changing, seeing the wolves react as if to the pack leader. Neal started to talk to them, act like them despite being bound. Then when they backed off, he seemed to become himself again if only for a moment before he passed out. It had been a while but she knew what the scarred man was doing to Neal and to herself.

She was taken from the chair still bound and two other men carried Neal between them. She wanted to speak, to make sure he was ok but he didn't move and she could only catch a hint of his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids. They dumped the both of them in a nice suite, untying her. She tried to cover herself up from their leering looks, both men dressed warmly in jeans and dark turtlenecks. One pointed at clothes for her and another set for Neal. They pointed at the bathroom and then left, the sound of a bolt being slid across from the outside.

Alex sighed, finding a blanket and wrapping it around herself toga style before she walked back with another and covered Neal with it. He was shivering some, his eyes still moving beneath closed lids. She held his head leaning against her chest and ran her fingers gently through his hair. He was dirty, smelly almost from the few hours they'd placed him with the dogs. It had been enough with the stress of what they'd been through. He had fallen back under the man's spell and she started to think she might too if they didn't leave.

"Neal... wake up. Please..." She begged of him, her voice soft. He murmured a little but he didn't wake. She nudged him gently.

"Neal... wake up." She kept pleading till his eyes opened. Alex smiled down at him.

"Hey, it's me. We're safe for now." She kept smiling at him till he moved and sat up, a strange look in his eyes. Alex felt fear wash over her, cold fingers dancing down her spine.

"Neal... It's Alex. Wake up!" She stood and moved back but he was blocking her already, her only path to crawl over the bed to get away. His eyes were still narrowed as before, pupils tiny and his lips curled back.

"Don't do this Neal... Please." Alex kept begging him as she tried to crawl across the bed but he grabbed her and held her down, his face close to hers as he pressed her chest against the mattress. She didn't know what was going to happen until she heard the strange whimpering. She didn't want to move, her body shaking in fear but Neal was whimpering, his weight suddenly off of her as he darted away to a corner and ducked between a sofa and the wall. She sat up and turned towards him, the young man curled up in the corner trembling more than she was. Alex just stared at him uncertain what to do till she heard him speak.

"Al... ex..." She slid off the bed forgetting the sheet she'd been wearing and slowly made her way towards him. He was still whimpering, his eyes odd but he was scared. She knew that much... Neal was afraid.

"Neal? It's Alex... you're ok. Come with me." She walked over despite her own fears and held out her hand. He finally turned and looked at her but he didn't reach out. A low whine came from his throat and then another growl before it was replaced by the frightened whimper.

"Neal..." She had an idea, going to the bathroom and turning on the water. She set up the bath, filling the tub with soothing hot water. Once it was started she went back and tried to get him to follow her.

"Neal... come with me. Please." She crouched beside him and looked into his eyes till he nodded and followed. He kept his head bowed as she took him to the bathroom and gently eased him into the tub. She got in with him and turned the water off, gently hugging him as they sat there, his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Neal. Just relax. You're safe. Peter... he'll find you. He'll find us." She wondered if that would help and by some weird chance she felt the tension start to ease at those words.

"Peter..." He murmured as she let him lean against her and she gently wiped at him with a cloth, removing the dirt and grime and gently cleaning him up. They both still had their little bit of clothing but it didn't matter. The water was just hot enough to relax the tension from them both. Once she felt she had cleaned him up, Alex got him to stand and they exited the tub. She wrapped a huge white towel around him and he started to slowly dry himself off as she did the same for herself, removing what she had on beneath the towel and throwing them over the side of the tub. She kept the towel wrapped up securely as she went to get the clothes they'd left her.

"Get changed. They left you clothes on the bed. Maybe... we can get out of here?" She looked at him, his eyes still a bit off but he nodded sleepily, padding off into the other room as she closed and quietly locked the bathroom door to finish changing. Neal was with her but for how long Alex didn't know. He seemed to have succumbed more quickly back to the ways of the wolf. She hoped his trust with the Fed was enough to save them or it was the end of the line. The scarred man would not let them escape alive a second time.

**()()()**

Peter was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, his eyes opening up slowly as he lay upon what felt like a lumpy old mattress. He tried to move but found he was bound tightly, arms pulled back behind him and tied at the elbows. He pulled but finally stopped. His legs were also bound above and below the knees and then at the ankles. Someone had stuffed a rag in his mouth and placed tape securely over his lips. He wasn't going anywhere fast as he tried to take in his surroundings and found he was inside what appeared to be some old mattress warehouse, several remnants of bedding and headboards scattered about him. He could just sit up but his head ached, whatever they'd knocked him out with still in his system. He felt a bit nauseated but held back.

"He's awake." He heard a voice from somewhere close, the sound of footsteps barely audible as the figure approached. He could see it was the same dark figure from earlier. The man was around Neal's age maybe a slight bit older with a long scar running down from his chin to his chest along his neck. He had short cropped dark hair, nearly raven black it seemed and crisp green eyes like the sky when it stormed. The man had few expressions, his lips curling back as he spoke to reveal sharp looking canines. He wondered who he was till he thought of the folder. The man's features were slightly reminiscent of the scarred man now that he thought about it.

The man moved closer, Peter looking at him curiously and with caution as the figure held him down and pulled out what looked like a syringe. Peter started to try and roll away but the man hit him hard across the chin, the blow stunning the agent. As he lay there, someone held his head back and up baring his neck till he felt the needle pushed into his skin. He gave a soft moan before he felt the item removed and the drug started to take effect.

"We usually like our prey a bit more lively but in this case, you'll be just fine." The man's voice was hoarse, a kind of raspiness to it like he hadn't spoken in a while. Peter struggled against the warmth that flooded his body. He felt every muscle relax from top to bottom and finally he just couldn't move anymore, his body limp and lifeless except for the faintest of beats of his heart and shallowest of gasps for breath. His eyes moved a bit but soon he wasn't able to even do more than just know he was conscious, his body totally paralyzed.

"Good. He hopes you'll be the greatest of prizes in bringing back his wayward son." The man smiled, those sharp yellowish canines sticking out as he did. Peter could just think and nothing else, trying to make a finger or something wiggle without result. He saw the man pull out a knife and slowly cut at his bonds. Once Peter was free, the man cuffed his wrists before him and left his legs free.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while." He smiled again, lifting Peter up like he was nothing and carrying him away. His vision blurred just a wee bit under the influence of the drug but it kept him more or less mentally alert. He could feel and see and know what was around him, he just couldn't move. He mentally reviewed what he had read in the file given to him by Mozzie and realized that had been in the file. The scarred man would drug his initiates and use that time to have them get mentally socialized with the animals in his kennel. It was a torture of sorts, the person unable to do more than deal by taking on the aspects of the animals around them as they spent so much time trapped in their midst.

The man dropped him into the trunk of a car and closed it as he watched. Peter was screaming in his head, his mind trying to do something but unable to. He thought about his wife and hoped she was still safe at June's. If anything, Jones and Diana were watching her and looking for him. They must have figured out he didn't show up back in time. At least he was hoping they did. The ride wasn't too bumpy as he rolled ever so slightly in the back of the car. He could hear the man talking to someone possibly on a cell but the noise of the road and car made it impossible to hear much. At some point he dozed off because he started to dream.

_Peter was in a warehouse. He had his gun out and was ducked behind a large pillar. He looked around and then ran in a quick lope to the next pillar as bullets rang out. He looked around and saw Diana and Jones doing the same thing as they moved closer to the target._

"_**Diana... Jones... watch out. They have heavy artillery.**" He whispered into his mic as more gunfire erupted. He was just about to move to the next place when he heard a scream._

"_**Jones? What's going on?**" He called into his mic as he heard another scream. Something had gone wrong but he didn't know what, the gunfire having died down. His gut started to twist as he got a bad feeling._

"_**Jones... Diana... answer me!**" He was hearing nothing but a soft crackle of static. Peter felt the need to back up, run away but he had to find out what happened to his team. He ducked back to a previous pillar and moved his way slowly around till he found Jones._

"_**Oh... God...**" Peter didn't know what else to say, turning from the scene and throwing up behind another pillar. The agent had been mauled it looked like as if by some wild animal. He remembered the screams clearly now and realized whoever had done this may have done the same to Diana. He had to check._

"_**This is Burke. My team is down... REPEAT! My Team is down. I need...**" He found it hard to speak as he made it toward's Diana's last location and heard the horrible sound. It was a heavy breathing sound like you heard in horror movies, a low guttural growl coming from behind the pillar. He didn't want to look but he had to know what happened to his agent. There was still only static on the line. Where was everyone else?_

_Peter turned the corner, gun drawn and stopped. His heart wrenched, his stomach threatening to mutiny on him._

"_**No... God... no...**" He couldn't say anything else as he fell back to his butt and just sat there stunned. There was so much blood and Diana's lifeless body was barely recognizable. The thing that hung over her was what had drawn the horrified and stunned reaction. It was a gigantic wolf-like creature completely naked but for fur covering it's whole body. It was still covered in her blood when it perked up its ears and turned to gaze at him. It's eyes... they sparkled in the dimly lit space but he knew them. Those eyes were familiar to him. Two deep crystal blue orbs that stared back at him cold and expressionless._

_Neal? No... it can't be._

_He was too stunned to speak or move as the creature moved towards him and slowly stood up. Bloody claws raked the cement floor with a horrible scraping noise that made him wince but he was stunned and unable to move._

_Neal... Why?_

_The creature approached him, one long clawed hand grasping at his throat. Peter still couldn't move, his body refusing to respond as he was lifted up into the air and what used to be his friend held him in a death-like grip._

"_**Ne...al.**" He coughed out as he found his voice finally. The thing kept looking at him as if at a bug. Neal wasn't there. This wasn't his partner. It wasn't the young man he rescued and took in. This thing was alien._

"_**Ne... al...**" He choked out but the thing just kept looking at him, the other hand suddenly raking forward at his neck. He gave a weak cry as he felt blood flow from the wound and a howl as everything turned black._

**()()()**

Peter was suddenly awake but he was just entering another nightmare. He was still paralyzed by that drug and still in the trunk of the car. His heart was beating faster but he was unable to move. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness as he lay there, his mind trying to get over the vivid dream he'd just had. He could just make out some scratch marks on the inside of the trunk, old marks he thought might be from previous captives.

The thought frightened him to think this man was still on the loose. Argheny might have been someone of interest but if he could take this guy down... he was a far worse enemy of the people than a mobster laundering a few million. He would have to hope wherever they took him, Neal was there. Alex might even help he thought. She wasn't totally selfish.

He was temporarily blinded by light as the trunk opened and he saw shadowy forms above him.

"Come on Fed. You're next on the menu." The men smiled grimly as they unceremoniously yanked him from the trunk and carried him away. He was only vaguely aware that his stomach was growling with hunger. How long had he been asleep? His mouth felt a bit dry once he started to wake a bit more but he was still unable to move his body as they dropped him to the floor and someone attached a chain to the cuffs around his wrists. As the agent lay limply on the stone floor he felt the chain tighten as he was slowly dragged across and upwards. He was only just aware that he was hanging a few inches above the floor, his shoes and socks removed but everything else left as it was.

"You'll have company soon enough." The man who spoke laughed, indistinguishable except by the missing bit of his left ear. He looked much like the other man who had put him in the trunk. They left the room, the silence punctuated by his racing pulse and shallow breath in his own ears. His body didn't move, not even his eyes. They remained in a half open state so when he slept he guessed they had remained open. He was looking down at his feet, head slumped forward against this chest. He tried to will a foot to move or even a toe to wiggle but nothing. Peter was trapped.

He stared down at his feet and the floor for what seemed hours or days, time seemed to pass slower under the influence of the drug. He was only vaguely aware someone stood before him, their feet evident but nothing else. After a moment a large calloused hand grasped rough fingers around his chin and his head was raised to look at him. He felt his eyes blink. He had moved something!

"Agent Burke... the man who took my little pup in. Don't you know it's not nice to take another man's pet?"

Peter was focusing on the man's voice and then his face when it came to him. This was the man in the folder. This was the scarred man! He blinked again, feeling his facial muscles contort slowly into an angry grimace at the man. The figure laughed motioning to someone just out of sight.

"He's coming to. Give him more of the drug. I need him still when we do the final initiation." The man's expression was evil, cold as he continued to hold Peter at bay.

"Nicholaus was mine before you found him. He is but a stray cub and he does not belong here. He must be free to roam and do as he pleases under my watchful thumb. That is where he belongs." The man pulled the tape and rags from Peter's mouth as the other man approached. Peter felt his voice returning.

"Ne...al... hissss na... ame..." Peter couldn't say much as he tried regain control of his body. The drug was wearing off finally. The man smirked at him.

"Neal. He was Nicholaus when I knew him. Such a handsome young man. He and his pretty coquette, Alexandria. I hoped to mate them but they ran. I would have had lovely grand children. I will not let someone else have my children. They are mine to raise and keep." His voice sounded very final as he motioned again for the other figure to come forward and Peter saw they held a syringe. He struggled weakly, his body moving only a bit but not enough to fight the needle that pierced his flesh. He winced, hissing a breath out before the warmth flowed through his body and he once again felt his body paralyzed.

Peter stared up blankly at the scarred man who just continued to smile coldly at him.

"You are the perfect prey to bring him back to him. If all goes well, my son will return to me." His lips pulled back revealing sharp looking teeth. Peter just stared unable to react as he felt the man let go of him and his head flopped forward again.

"The full moon is in a few days. Our initiation will commence. Keep him under for now. Watch him!"

**()()()**

Neal had blacked out and was still seemingly in a dream-like state. He wasn't sure where he was but Alex was with him. He followed her instructions, leaving the bathroom after removing his wet trunks and going to the main room. He heard her close and lock the bathroom door before he paused to look back. She was afraid of him but in his current state he didn't understand why. He turned and trudged over to the bed, dropping the towel to the floor as he reached for a clean pair of boxers and pulled them on. He pulled on dark socks and then a black pair of jeans. They all seemed to fit him well. He slipped into and tucked in a dark gray tee and pulled a black turtleneck over it all. When he was done he flopped down onto the bed and lay there staring up at the ceiling.

His eyes weren't really seeing the room. He was hearing things that weren't there. Howls and low guttural growls of the wolves haunted him as he found himself back in that cage outside. Neal couldn't move, their scratching and pawing at the cage tearing at his psyche till he wanted to just let them tear him to pieces. He saw Alex but he saw her as a wolf and they were trying to get to her. He felt another part of him awaken and he was growling at them to stay away.

_She's mine! Don't touch!_

He saw them whine at him and try to fight it but he continued to growl at them in their own tongue as if he were merely speaking another language but it was more than that.

_Stay away from her. Don't make me kill you!_

He could sense the words as he spoke them in that odd growling tone and then they backed off and submitted, making him higher than they. He was with the scarred one they knew. He was an alpha. Neal felt a kind of pride in that title even if a part of him knew this wasn't him. His survival instinct was kicking in and he was blending in as he had to. He was doing what was necessary to stay alive.

"Neal?"

He turned his eyes and saw her looking down at him from the other end of the bed. Alex looked afraid of him. She shouldn't be. They were going to be mated. The scarred one promised. Neal's thoughts were strange and he tried to make sense of it all between where he was and who he was.

"Neal... don't let him do this to you. Please." She as begging with him but his mind didn't understand. He was doing this for her. They wouldn't touch her or hurt either of them again if he did what the scarred one wanted. They were a pack. They must stay with the pack or die. It was the way. He opened his mouth to speak but saw her face pale as she turned and ran into the bathroom, the sound of the lock clicking into place.

_Alex? Alex listen to me!_

He was talking to her but she was just crying and screaming as if he were trying to attack her. He didn't understand what it was she feared till he heard it. He heard a horrible growling sound in the room and turned to find it.

_Who's there?_

He was talking but his lips barely moved. Neal tried to find the source and then he saw it, approaching the figure as he blinked in uncertainty.

_No... it can't be..._

He was looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes crazed with a tinge of silver to the blue, pupils shrunk to mere dots. His head told him he was talking but his lips were curled back like an animal as he watched his reflection. The source of the growling was himself.

**()()()**

Mozzie was the last person Jone expected to see at the FBI offices but he was there and he looked panicked.

"The Suit... I need to see him!" He didn't bother with hellos but Jones was used to the little guy being odd.

"Peter's been missing for three days. What happened to you?" He suddenly noticed the dirt on the man's clothes which although somewhat thrift store looking were usually pretty nice. He saw dried blood on Mozzie's forehead, a recent wound along the hairline now clotted. He helped the little guy sit and went for a first aid kit.

"No... I'm fine. So they got to to the Suit? I was hoping they hadn't. Yosef was the leak." He was muttering under this breath, Jones trying to keep up.

"Who's this Yosef person?" Jones finally managed to get the little guy to let him clean the head wound, Mozz wincing some.

"Yosef... Alex' contact. He's the one who turned them in. He helped the scarred man take Neal and Alex and it looks like the Suit too." He jerked away when Jones was less than gentle on this wound.

"Stop that! We need to find them. I think I have a location." He tried to stand but collapsed back into the chair tiredly. He looked a bit worse for wear.

"Sit a moment and let me find someone to take your statement, ok?" Jones settled Neal's friend before he left and went to find Diana. She was in the back brewing up more coffee when she looked up.

"Hey Jones. Coffee should be ready soon." She saw his expression and frowned.

"What's wrong? Did you hear something about Peter or Neal?" She seemed relieved when he half nodded.

"Neal's friend is here. He says he might know where they are." He watched her eyes brighten and nod.

"Well let's go talk to him!" She headed back with him forgetting about the coffee as they crossed the floor and found the little guy slumped in the chair. Jones moved quickly over and shook him.

"Hey... Mozzie... Hey wake up." He looked worriedly at Diana till Mozzie finally opened up his eyes and stared up at them dazedly.

"Suits... but you're not pink!" He smiled drunkenly up at them, the head injury perhaps worse than he'd thought as they tried to get him to make sense. Mozz' eyes crossed then closed as they continued to try and keep him consicous.

"I think we need a medic. He's our only link to Peter and Neal." Diana nodded to Jones as she pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1. Jones continued to try and rouse the little guy by shaking him gently but he just seemed to be dazed and confused.

"Suits Suits my kingdom for a Suit!" Mozzie yelled then slumped over again. He seemed more drunk than anything but Jones knew better when he check the wound and saw how deep it was. Someone had tried to kill him, other lacerations around the little guy's arms and chest as if someone had cut at him. He found his jacket and threw it over Mozzie to make him a bit more comfortable. Hopefully when he came to, he'd be able to tell them where Peter, Neal and Alex were.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

After Mozzie had been looked over by the paramedics and taken in for brief x-rays, it was determined he had a mild concussion but could go home. Seeing nobody knew where home was, the mostly unconscious man was taken to June's where Jones volunteered to stay. They needed a statement from him soon as he woke up.

June had been surprised as had El who woke up when she heard the noise below. She had been having problems sleeping, worrying about what may have happened to Peter and sleeping in a strange house. She went out to talk to Jones and June as they brought Mozzie upstairs to Neal's room. He was slightly delirious but he slept as everyone else sat around and talked quietly.

At some point June went back to bed but El stayed up unable to think of anything but her husband. She curled up on the sofa, Jones in a chair with the television on low. It was maybe 5 am when both of them jumped up at the sound of someone shouting.

"Neal... he's in danger!" The little guy was sitting up in Neal's bed, El standing up and moving to his side to calm him. Mozz just looked at her curiously trying to figure out why he was at June's.

"You came to the FBI offices and said someone jumped you. Someone who had Neal, Alex and possibly Peter. Don't you remember?" Jones was trying to calm the man down but Mozz looked stupified.

"Me at the Bureau? That's insa... wait. I did go, didn't I?" He looked like he was starting to recall and then shook his head.

"Had it for a second but now it's gone. I did go but something... something important I had to tell the Suit. Where is he?" He saw El there and was staring at her but she just wiped at her eyes.

"He's missing, Mozzie. Peter's not here." She sniffled a bit but held her own. He looked at her and nodded his eyes brightening a bit.

"It's ok. I think... wait... Yosef. He jumped me with two other guys. I got away. I got plates and I heard them say something about a Fed. I know they said where." He squinted a bit as if trying to bring something into focus before he just lay back and sighed defeatedly.

"They took The Suit... but where, I can't... remember." He turned and looked at them with a sad look.

"They'll make him do bad things. Neal. I had the file but gave a copy to Peter. It had everything." He was talking but his eyes rolled back and closed as he fell back to sleep. El sighed as she sniffled a bit more and tucked the little guy in. Jones helped her back to the sofa but she shook him off as she left the room. She needed sleep.

Jones thought about what Mozz had said and called Diana. She was just waking up.

"I think we might have a lead finally. Did anyone find a folder in Peter's car when it was located?" He waited then smiled.

"I think that folder is our key to Peter, Neal and Alex. I'll be there in an hour."

**()()()**

Peter didn't know how long time passed. Someone would come and check on him every now and again but he wasn't fed or watered. His throat was dry despite the drug's effects. His vision was blurring more but they kept him drugged as it would wear off. If he so much as fluttered a lash, he got another dose so his body remained immobile. He was helpless yet he felt the strange excitement from the henchmen as they came to check on him. He was the main attraction and would be sacrificed as a kind of rite of passage to the scarred man. Everyone there had done it but Neal and Alex. Alex wasn't required apparently as a female to do it but Neal... Peter wondered if he could stop it.

"I want to see his gift. I have a right as his future mate!"

Peter heard a voice speak, a slightly familiar voice but since he had been drugged and not fed or given water, his mind was working less than stellar. He heard a grunt and then someone was walking towards him but he couldn't move to see. He saw a pair of small feet beneath his own and then someone peered up at him as they hunched into his line of vision.

"Agent Burke? Hey..." Alex snapped her fingers but he didn't even blink an eye nor twitch. She looked worried for a moment, her hand touching his neck as her expression turned relieved.

"Hey... I can't stay long. They will figure it out that I shouldn't be here." She pulled something out, tapping the end before she injected him with it. He felt the pain from the needle but something else happened. She was smiling at him as she slipped something into his pocket, whispering into his ear a moment before she kissed his cheek and left.

_Don't... leave..._

He could barely think, his mind unable to work without food or water. He could hear his stomach rumbling. He was so incredibly hungry. More time passed and he just stared at the floor imagining he was a home with El.

At some point he heard a noise. Footsteps approached and finally they let him go from the chain. He was still cuffed but they carried him out of the prison, his feet dragging along the floor. It felt cool, his feet bare as they touched the smooth cement floor beneath them.

"He will be very happy at this offering." They laughed, placing him in a kneeling position and into something that looked an old-fashioned stocks. His head sagged forward, looking downward as he was secured. His hands remained loosely cuffed before him, both men at his sides as others appeared. There were maybe 6 of them when they finally showed up. Alex was brought forward and held by one of the pack, the scarred man showing up with Neal in tow.

_Neal?_

The young man looked strange, his eyes a silvery color, pupils still very small. Maybe he was being drugged but it had to be more than that. Maybe some kind of odd hypnotic suggestion. It would explain what happened at June's. If he could get him away from the man for good...

"It is the night of the full moon! We celebrate the return of my son, Nicholaus. He will be my right hand man for many years to come." The man was officious, the tone making Peter sick. If only he could move. He saw the other men smile oddly at the words, a strange howling sound as they seemed to bay at the rising moon like wolves. The actual wolves started to bay as the men did and Neal, he opened his lips to join them. The nightmare he'd had returned to him and he thought perhaps Neal had fallen too far. Could he bring him back? He could just make out Alex off at the edge of his sight. She was scared, frightened as the men did their strange honor to the scarred man.

Peter watched helpless as he saw both Neal and the scarred man approach.

"He is your gift to me, Nicholaus. Do what must be done and be my heir!" The man pushed Neal forward and Peter noticed that some of the actual wolves followed. The young man just stared at Peter, his silvery blue eyes glimmering in the near darkness or so it seemed. The wolves looked hungry.

_Neal... don't. Please!_

He thought, Peter hoping that Neal would wake up and see this was wrong. The young man put his face close to Peter's and sniffed slightly, his eyes seemingly confused by something. Maybe he knew who Peter was and would stop. He had to if he meant to keep his humanity. It was easier said than done as he heard the low growl from his friend and saw the wolves respond by moving closer. Peter felt terror but his body remained paralyzed. He heard another growl from Neal.

_I'm as good as dead. I'm sorry Neal... Good-bye El._

He waited for them to attack, his hands moving unsteadily towards some object in his pocket when he heard a horrible scream.

"Treacherous child! Back off! BACK OFF!"

The scarred man was screaming. Peter raised his eyes to see and realize the wolves had turned on their leader. Neal stood there directing them it seemed, a series of strange alien sounds escaping his lips. The men who were part of the strange pack or group looked confused, staring at Neal and then at the scarred man as the two real wolves mauled him. A few ran and the one holding Alex had lessened his hold as she hit him and ran forward. She helped Peter from the stocks.

"I guess he's there after all." She whispered, helping him stand. They were about to leave when two actual wolves blocked their path. Alex and Peter backed up, the agent feeling too weak to stay up as he collapsed to his knees. He hadn't eaten or had water in days. He tried to wave Alex off but she looked torn between running and taking him with her.

"Go..o" He coughed out but she just stood there a moment before she finally ran away. The courtyard was empty, Peter curled up on the dirty ground and just lay there, reaching for the item she had given him before and pulling it weakly from his pocket.

_Here wolfie wolfie..._

He held up the gun and tried to aim but his vision was blurring to where he saw more wolves than there actually were. Peter dropped the gun, his eyes starting to close as he saw them approach, their fangs dripping with saliva. He was going to die after all. Neal would be lost to them.

**(Earlier)**

Neal was confused. He saw his reflection and he looked like a man. He wasn't a wolf but he was. The scarred man was his leader, his father. No... that didn't feel right. Someone else. There was another person in his life. Another father, brother... He wanted to remember. He turned after a moment as he could sense Alex in the bathroom crying. She had to be there. She was going to be there. He moved back and rushed the door breaking it after a couple of tries. The young woman was curled up in the corner afraid and looking at him wide-eyed.

He walked over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. Alex was still sniffling, shaking as he held her but he just took her outside, knocking on the door till the others came. One of the others took her as he lead them down the hallway.

"Neal... wake up. Please." She was whining at him but he didn't hear, just walking till they came to a room and the scarred man appeared. He was smiling broadly. Alex pulled back as much as she could in his presence but Neal, he let the man pat him on the head affectionately.

"My son. Come... your initiation back to the pack begins soon." The scarred man put an arm around him and they walked down the gray corridor. Neal looked up at the man, his eyes seeking approval but when he stared at the scarred face he saw another. Someone else was there walking with him for a moment. Someone who mussed his hair and teased him. Neal smiled at the figure then frowned as he saw the scarred man again. This was wrong. Something felt wrong. They exited into a familiar courtyard, flashes of things coming back to him as they entered.

"Call the others." The scarred man whispered to another of the men, Neal watching the man leave. Through the corner of his eye he saw the man holding Alex take her aside and stand with her, his hand holding her arm tightly. Neal felt a kind of anger inside of him but the scarred man seemed to sense it and pulled him to the center of the courtyard.

"Leave it for now. She is yours once you do what I want. You won't leave again. You will be my partner, Nicholaus." He was smiling down at the young man but Neal didn't hear the man's voice. He heard another.

_You have my back..._

Neal blinked. Who was it he kept seeing and hearing? His mind was confused but he nodded vaguely at the scarred man uncertain what else he could do. Alex twisted in the man's grip off to his left but he had to wait. They all had to wait.

"Good... the pack comes to honor us." The man spoke officiously, his accented words ringing from the walls. Two of the men brought a figure in and secured him to the stocks in the middle of the courtyard. Neal had a flashback to something. He felt sick suddenly but he had to play through. He had to do this.

The man pushed him forward, urging him to approach the figure in the stocks. Neal moved closer, two wolves following him at the urging of the scarred man. They would do the work Neal could not. The young man sniffed at the figure who seemed unable to move.

_You have a life here._

He heard the voice again. Another man talking to him instead of the one behind him. He looked at the man in the stocks and saw the wolves about to attack. He made a sound.

_**Not him... Stay away!**_

He didn't turn but just said it in a low nearly inaudible growl. The wolves responded and waited. Then with another low growl they turned at his command attacking the scarred man without warning. Neal heard him screaming, crying out angrily as the wolves slashed with their claws. He watched, turning his back on the figure in the stocks. It was ending. The man with the scar was not to be leader anymore.

_You're needed here, Neal. You really are._

Neal heard the voice again in his head. Turning to find the man gone from the stocks and Alex running. The man lay on the ground, two wolves about to pounce him. The man was barely conscious, eyes opened only enough to show he was alive and frightened. Neal moved forward, standing in a crouch between the man and the wolves.

_**Not THIS one!**_

He growled but the two wolves were old, they saw what was done with the scarred man and didn't listen.

_You are not the leader._

_You are not one of us._

They were growling back at him angrily, the bigger one a silvery gray as it flanked him from the right, trying to get to Peter, the other one a smokey brown. He continued to growl at them as he stood his ground. They continued to speak.

_You will not be leader._

_We are free of men now._

_You are the last!_

The silvered one lunged at him and Neal did what he could to keep its snarling jaws from his throat, claws slicing at him. He felt the cuts but held the beast at bay, the other going around to get at Peter. Neal kicked at the silvery beast as it sliced at his shoulder and teeth bit deep into his flesh. He screamed, picking up the item Peter had dropped and using it. The wolf gave a yelp then fell still.

_I will kill the other man._

He turned to see the brown wolf about to jump Peter, using the gun again. It missed but the wolf ran off, amber eyes flashing at him in anger as it disappeared. Neal turned, dropping the gun as he looked at the unconscious Peter. He crouched down and gently nudge the man but Peter didn't move although he was breathing. They were alone, the others having left in panic. It was just Peter and himself, Neal feeling the blood seeping from the wolf's bite. He had to get help.

"I think there might be more of them over here!"

Someone was speaking. Neal perked up despite his wounds and started to stand to run. A hand grasped his arm and he jumped.

"Ne...al..." Peter voice was barely audible, his hand weakly holding onto his arm. Neal looked at him but the sound of people coming seemed to scare him. He removed Peter's hand from his arm and ran away, vaulting over a stone wall and disappearing into the darkness.

**()()()**

"Ne...al" Peter saw the young man looking at him, his eyes still off but he was seeing him. Voices were coming closer and the young man tensed up as he pulled his arm from Peter's hand and sprinted out of sight. He moved his head to watch as Neal disappeared over the courtyard fence and disappeared into the darkness.

"I see bodies in the courtyard and there's blood... lots of it!" The voice was familiar as Peter looked up to see who was talking. He saw a figure peering down with some trepidation at the remains of the scarred man. The wolves who did it were gone. He felt a shadow come up from behind him and glances up at a blurry figure now crouched over him. It was Jones. Peter tried to sit up but the agent gently held him down.

"Hey, Peter... relax. We have an agent down! Need medical assistance stat!" Jones was talking into his mic as he knelt beside his boss and draped his jacket over the now shivering man. Peter looked beat up, pale and haggard.

"Ne...al..." Peter moved slightly looking back behind him where the young man had vanished. Jones didn't seem to understand at first then he got it as he turned to speak to another agent. The man nodded sprinting over to the 6 foot wall and climbing over it as fast as he could. Once at the top he shook his head and jumped back down.

"We'll find him, Peter. Don't worry. Just rest." Jones was smiling down at him as he spoke, patting him gently on the shoulder. Peter looked up and behind him to see Alex standing in the background with an FBI jacket over her. She was looking at the wall and then back down at Peter with a haunted expression. Jones saw their exchange and motioned for her to come over. The young woman looked less than happy about sticking around but she knelt beside the agent, his hand grasping hers.

"Thanks..." He was smiling at her. Peter had underestimated her loyalty to Neal and apparently to himself. They were nothing to one another but because of Neal they were friends of a sort. She had stuck around to help at least which meant she could think of others. Alex only gave the smallest of smiles before she stood up again and walked over to the wall. Jones turned his attention from her to Peter again.

"She helped us find you. We found her when everyone was running and she came to me and Diana. We wouldn't have known you were here." Jones was smiling down at him before his eyes looked up and he blinked. The agent glanced around then saw the jacket draped over a post as it lightly fluttered in the wind. Peter followed his glance and saw the same thing. Alex had done her vanishing act. For once he didn't mind but he hoped she was going to find Neal. Neal was still missing.

"Here we go. Over here!" Jones stood and waved the men with the stretcher over as they walked over quickly. They checked Peter's vitals a moment then very gently lifted him onto the stretcher.

"I don't know who's blood this is but it doesn't belong to your agent here." The EMT said as he talked to Jones. Peter saw the silver wolf dead in the corner by the stocks and then more blood where he had been laying on the ground.

"Was Caffrey hurt, Peter?" He was looking at his boss but Peter's eyes were closing. He was tired and after all that had happened he just wanted to rest.

"Peter... Hey... Is he going to be ok?" Jones sounded worried as he voice and those of the EMTs started to fade into the background. All he could see in his mind was Neal fighting off the wolves and the report of a gun. The young man had remembered enough of who he was to protect him but he was obviously still confused if he had run off.

Neal... where did you go?

Peter wanted to know, his mind falling into a kind of quiet darkness devoid of dreams as he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal was panicked, unsure what to do and afraid they'd blame him for Peter's injuries. Peter... that was the man he was protecting. It didn't matter now, the wolves were gone and the men too but these others, they weren't so nice he knew. His confusion made him leave despite the urge to stay. Running was something he knew well and he was a wolf. He pulled his arm from Peter's and vaulted despite his wounds over the large stone wall. He fell hard on the other side, his ankle twisting but he had to go on before they found him.

It was hard but he managed to sprint across the open lot and into the bowels of the vacant area before him. He didn't know the area but he was familiar enough to know it was unincorporated and had long been abandoned. Old warehouses and burned out shells of buildings crumbled around him as he darted in and out of the now lightening sky. It was sunrise and as much as he felt the need to run he just wanted to rest. He was exhausted more than anything. His ankle felt like it was swelling up and his shoulder throbbed where he had been bitten, blood still seeping heavily from the wound. The scent of blood was all over him and it made him sick, the young man finding a bush to vomit in before he moved on to a small shack or storage shed and dragged himself inside. There were cloth tarps within and he made a small bed, collapsing upon it warily. He could still hear sounds of the city and far off cries of what sounded like wolves. He covered his ears and curled up on the makeshift bed as he passed into an exhausted sleep.

He slept a long time and he had a series of dreams involving himself as a wolf in the forest. He was running, the trees flying past when he felt his lungs burning for air. He could hardly breathe, stumbling as he came to a stop. He collapsed where he stopped and heard the sound of someone speaking.

_Breathe..._

He looked around but now he was a man, laying hurt upon the ground where the wolf had been. He tried to rise but he couldn't move, his lungs still burning for air. The voice spoke again.

_Just breathe..._

Neal became slowly aware of someone beside him their hand gently stroking at his hair.

_**Peter?**_

Neal looked around but could see only a shadow of his friend.

_Breathe..._

Neal nodded, closing his eyes and doing as he was told. He calmed himself and slowly he felt his breath coming back to him, the pressure on his chest easing. Once the pain was gone, the young man came to, his eyes opening in the dim darkness of the utility shack. He wasn't sure how long he had slept but his stomach hurt with a combination of nausea and hunger, his mouth dry from dehydration. He saw a faucet in the corner by a drain and turned it on. He ran the tap till the rusty color of the water ran clear, sipping from it and dipping his head under the cool liquid. He gingerly pulled off his shirt and cleaned his wounds as best he could, using shreds of the shirt to cover the bite.

The night was cool but he found an old shirt that fit a bit loosely in the shack and pulled it on. He wrapped his ankle as best he could before putting his shoe back on and hobbling out into the darkness. He needed to find someone. She would tell him what to do. Neal knew where to go and slowly he found his way to the place he seeked. He curled up at her side and remained there till they found him.

**()()()**

When they brought Peter to the hospital, El and June were already waiting. He had no real injuries beyond a few scratches and bruises, his main problems malnutrition, exposure and dehydration. They put him in a room almost immediately and set the agent up with several drips. Once he was cleaned up and settled in the room, El was allowed to go visit. Peter was unconscious but the doctor assured her it was just temporary. They had checked his blood work to discover the drug they'd given him was quickly leaving his system. Whatever Alex had given him had counteracted it for the most part and he would heal quickly.

it was almost 12 hours later that Peter woke up. Someone was holding his hand and snoring softly. It was Elizabeth, his wife leaning forward with her head on the mattress out cold. He smiled down at her as he used his free hand to gently caress her hair. He heard her murmur and then wake up looking up at him with her soft blue eyes.

"Peter? Peter!" She stood up and hugged him tightly, the agent making a sound like she'd squeezed too hard. El looked upset as if she'd hurt him but he just smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm ok. Just glad to see you again." He pulled her close, El curling up on the edge of the bed with him as he scooted over a bit. She lay her head on his chest and they just nestled there a while in silence. After a while, El turned and looked at him, Peter curiously what she was thinking.

"I know you're going to ask but... no they haven't found him. Even Alex called Mozz and he said she hadn't seen anything." She saw his brown eyes darken a bit as if hearing the worse news ever. She wrapped an arm around him and gently combed his hair with her fingers.

"He'll be fine. They'll find him. Neal will come back to us." She sounded confident, her eyes searching his for something. Peter just shrugged.

"I don't understand why he ran. He knows he doesn't have to run anymore. That man... he's dead now but he... You should have seen what he was doing to them!" He sounded so angry thinking about what he saw and what he had read, thinking about Neal and Alex trapped in that environment. No wonder the young man had trust issues. At least nobody had to worry about the scarred man anymore. He was truly gone for good now. Now they had to find Neal and bring him back to the world of men. Did he still think himself a wolf? Peter wondered.

"Honey, get some rest. I know you've been sleeping but you need to heal. They said you should be able to leave tomorrow or the next day once they get your vitals back up to normal." She reached over for her purse and pulled out a stick of lip balm. Peter made a face.

"Honey... it's pink." He tried to hide his lips but she poked him till he puckered up for her.

"Don't whine. Your lips look better. I've been putting it on since I came in. They were dry before." She kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"Much better. Now... rest unless you want me to get you something to drink?" She saw him nod as she stood and walked over to the sink and pulled a cup out of the dispenser. She walked back with the water and helped him sip at it.

"Slowly. That's it." She was smiling as he finished up and hugged her.

"Thanks, El. Will you stay or go home?" He seemed worried about her going but she nodded.

"Stay. They left me a blanket and pillow for the couch. Go to sleep." She gently brushed at his hair and gradually Peter started to fall back to sleep. He was glad to be back and have his wife with him, her touch soothing him into a semblance of normalcy. Regardless, his dreams were of him searching for Neal.

_Peter saw himself in a forest unable to find his way out. He heard the howls of wolves around him but he had to find Neal. Neal was in here somewhere. He started to run when he saw their eyes shining at him from behind. The moonlight was bright, the trail of white stone illuminated as he ran faster and faster the baying of the beasts following him. He saw a light up ahead and realized it was a house. They would let him in and he could hide till he could look for Neal again. He was turning towards it when he tripped and fell hard to the ground. Peter lay there stunned a moment, the air knocked out of him. He tried to push himself up when he heard the growl. His eyes looked up and Peter found himself face to face with another wolf._

_Crap!_

_He stood absolutely still till he noticed the beast wasn't growling at him, blue eyes glittering softly in the darkness. The wolf nuzzled him as if telling him to stand. After a moment Peter rose but fell back to the ground as his ankle gave on him. He heard the wolf whine at him as if to say to go._

"_**I can't go, Neal. I won't leave you here.**" He spoke to the beast, those blue eyes just looking at him balefully. Suddenly he was looking at the young man he knew and not a wolf._

"_**Run Peter. Go before they kill you!**" He was adamant but Peter even without the injury wouldn't have left. He stood as best he could, leaning heavily on the younger man._

"_**Help me to that cabin. We can hide inside from them. Please, Neal.**" He was begging his friend as they watched the now dark humanoid figures approaching. Their eyes still glowed eerily in the shadows but they were no longer wolves. Neal seemed uncertain but soon they were moving as quickly as they could towards the cabin._

_They made the cabin, Neal opening the door and pushing Peter inside. It was only an instant but the young man closed the door as he threw the bolt. Peter ran to release it but Neal was already outside and his ankle hurt too much to stand and reach the lock now out of his grasp._

"_**Neal! Don't do this! Neal!**" He was banging on the door and yelling, the sound of wolves outside and something else. He covered his ears._

"_**Neal...**"_

Peter woke up murmuring his friend's name. Elizabeth was there when he woke up again, she looked tired but he saw the blanket strewn across the sofa meaning she had slept some. It was another 8 hours later and she comforted him as best she could. They were both worried about their friend, Jones and Diana having combed the area but found little trace of him.

"They'll find him, Peter. I know they will. Just give it..." She paused as her cell phone rang. Nearly 2 days had passed and Peter was only just getting over his ordeal. The doctor thought he could leave the next day, his body healing well from the lack of food and water.

"This is Elizabeth Burke. Jones? Yes he's right here. Hold on." She passed the phone over to Peter who glanced at her curiously.

"Peter... You did? How... let me know the minute he's admitted. Yes. Thanks." He handed the phone back to his wife a satisfied smile on his face. El looked at him curiously.

"Peter... what did he tell you? Did they find Neal?" She knew that had to be it and he nodded, her eyes brightening. She hugged him and started dialing a number. He looked at her curiously.

"June... I have to let her know. It's ok right?" She was still mid-dial when he nodded.

"Just keep it a secret and tell her to do the same till we get more details." He leaned back in the hospital bed, anxious to get up and go see where his partner was and visit when he was brought in. Jones had been brief but said they had found him the least likely place.

Later that day, Peter sat in a wheelchair with El as his side. They were looking down at the unconscious form of Neal as he lay in his own hospital room. He was pale, nearly ashen, his face somewhat sallow, cheeks sunken in. He had lost quite a bit of blood, one of the wolves apparently having bit him at the crime scene. There was some infection but they had caught it in time they thought, an IV drip with antibiotics added to his regiment. A psychiatrist was on call for when he woke up, the young man strapped to the bed in case he woke up thinking he was a wolf. They were taking no chances he would be a harm to himself or others.

"It's ok, Neal. We're here for you. Just heal." Peter gently stroked the young man's hair, watching as Neal seemed to relax and the tension left his body. A quiet whimpering sound escaped the young man's throat but then slowly it changed to that of just a soft sigh. Peter smiled.

"I think he's going to be ok, El." He turned to his wife and they hugged each other as they watched him sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

They found Neal unconscious in a cemetery. Jones and Diana went when the call came in. One of the caretakers had been roaming the grounds late at night when they saw a figure curled up before one of the stones. They called out but the person didn't answer. Slowly they approached and found a man half-naked, hurt and unconscious. The caretaker had to check to see if the pale figure was truly alive and found a weak pulse. He called 9-1-1 immediately. The police called the Bureau when they realized there was an APB already out.

Jones got there first, early enough to see them putting Caffrey on the gurney when they took him from the grave site. He sighed seeing where the young man had been. Peter would find it significant he knew but for now he just cared the consultant had been found. Everyone would be happy even Hughes who had initially been angry with all these delays in other cases due to the search for Neal. He had been asking about Caffrey almost as much as about Peter. At least now the search was over and everyone could finally rest. He turned when he saw Diana show.

"How is he?" She stood there watching as the gurney was put into an ambulance and gasped at how the normally lively young con looked.

"Not good but they think he'll survive." He made a motion towards a certain stone nearby and she blinked looking between it, Jones and the ambulance.

"He was found there? Peter will find that curious if nothing else. Have you called his wife yet? Not sure Burke is awake." Diana looked at Jones who shook his head.

"Was going to wait till Caffrey was taken in. They're going to the same hospital per Hughes. I'll call them on the way."

**()()()**

Neal could sense her, faint as her presence was. He knew she was there somewhere. He curled up near the last place he knew she had been. He touched the words on the stone and lay down and whimpered softly. He shuddered as thoughts of fire and a loud sound filled his mind.

_Kate._

Sadness filled his mind and he whimpered quietly till exhaustion overcame him. His body was cold, aches and pains evident but he slept on till someone touched him gently, talking words he knew but ignored. He wanted to sleep, to be with her as he let the darkness take him.

It was later he felt warmth, people were gently touching him, talking but there was also noise and some pain. He whimpered softly but soon the pain was replaced with blissful darkness and she was there, hugging and comforting him. There was no more pain at least while he dreamed of her. He felt his humanity returning slowly as her memory warmed him and memories of fire and flame vanished. She had been the one to save him before when the scarred man took him. He and Alex escaped but were separated and Kate was there. He had been afraid at first but her kindness overtook all and soon she was all he had to live for. She was far removed from all the pain he had experienced and made him forget the torture of his past.

The memories soothed him as did a hand caressing his hair. He felt some callouses there but the hand was large, firm and gentle. Someone talked to him and he whimpered at first, not wanting to leave her even if it was only a memory but the voice made him turn. He turned and talked to the man behind it. He felt a kinship with this person like a father figure or older brother.

_You told everyone good-bye but me... why?_

_**You know why.**_

_No, I don't. Tell me._

_**Because... Because you're the only one who could convince me to stay.**_

The scene replayed in his mind along with several others. His whimpers were fading and slowly changed to sighs of relief. He wasn't a wolf. He was free of that nightmare now. He was not a beast but a man. He could still run but did he want to? His mind pondered the question as the darkness brought him much needed solace and his mind was finally at rest.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to a dim glow off to his right. The room was otherwise bathed in darkness but he heard a voice talking somewhere nearby. He couldn't hear what was said but the voice was familiar. He glanced around the sterile room, noting the mussed sheets and pillow strewn across the sofa by the window. There was soft light from behind the curtains, just enough to indicate it was nighttime. It didn't matter though. His mind felt free of the past.

The door opened after a moment, flooding the room with light a moment as the person talking walked in. He could hear their voice speaking quietly.

"He hasn't woken up, El. No I'm fine. I was sleeping when you called. They released me today but I'm going to stick around. Yes... I love you too."

There was a beeping sound as the figure hung up their cell, their face momentarily illuminated by the soft blue glow of their screen before it faded to shadow. He was watching them with wide, curious eyes and then they turned and saw him. He watched the figure blink in the darkness, a hint of brown eyes twinkling back at him.

"You're awake. May I?" The voice asked as he nodded and they turned on the lamp beside the bed. Neal blinked and closed his eyes a moment, squinting when he opened them up again.

"Sorry... let's see... there. That should be better." Peter said as he turned the switch and it dimmed to a lower setting. Neal nodded, both men quiet a moment as they stared at one another. Peter still held his cell in his hand, the soft glow of the screen showing a faded image of the three of them: Peter, Elizabeth and Neal. It was a fuzzy picture from a not so recent party they'd gone to for the Bureau. Neal had sent it to Peter as a joke, nobody noticing the very unobtrusive rabbit ears till later when El started to laugh. Peter hadn't known why and then Jones noticed it and later Diana. Still... it was there. Neal thought that must mean something.

"How is Elizabeth? I..." Neal was remembering some of what happened before. He had repressed much of it but slowly it had started to come back. She had seemingly forgiven him, an invitation to dinner missed due to himself and Alex being taken. He hadn't actually seen her much since all the craziness. He turned his head away from his friend a moment, the gentle hand of Peter on his arm bringing his glance back.

"She's fine. Every one's been worried about you. She should be by tomorrow with June." Peter smiled at him softly, Neal nodding as he closed his eyes a moment, flashes of memory coming back to him. It all seemed like a dream to him.

"Good... I was worried. I wasn't sure if she..." He paused trying to think what to say. He had never gotten to talk to her much after the fact so he still felt guilt at what he had done. Peter nodded.

"El's worried about you, Neal. She understands what happened." He patted the young man on the arm, carefully avoiding the hurt shoulder. Neal seemed incredulous, unsure of his place.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peter was staring at him, Neal shrugging.

"Just thinking... Still tired." He yawned, stretching as best he could, head starting to slump. Peter mussed his hair.

"Sleep, Neal. See you in the morning." Peter was yawning now, the bags under his eyes obvious before he turned off the light. Neal watched Peter walk over to the sofa and sit down, turning off the lamp. The room was bathed in the dim light from the window. Neal's eyes adjusted quickly, watching the dark form of his friend lay down upon the sofa. He yawned and listened as he heard the soft breathing of Peter and then a quiet snore. He smiled and fell asleep.

**()()()**

It was another week before they let Neal out. The wolf bite had taken a lot out of him and they were worried about how it would heal. It was fortunate the bite had missed any major arteries and muscle. It would heal well they thought but for some scarring. He had been lucky on that part but it just made him think about the man who had caused it all. The scarred man might be dead but now Neal was marked. It didn't surprise anyone when he did his best to use every balm and cream there was to try and minimize the wound's appearance. In a month, it was noticeable but somehow he'd managed to keep the skin from looking as badly as it could have. Mozzie had helped, recommending a Chinese healer he was friends with.

The hardest part was therapy. They had gotten rid of Dr. Brooks and found another therapist who was less stuffy and a little more friendly. He was just a bit older than Peter and had a fascination with Neal's background. They got along well, the agent surprised when his consultant looked relaxed and content after the third week of therapy.

"You look happy. What did you talk about today?" Peter doubted it was anything useful but Neal looked calmer if anything. The con smiled.

"You actually. He asked how I liked the other side. Everyone likes to ask that question for some reason. Dr. Brooks didn't ever ask it but he was a bit of an ass." He didn't seem too keen on Brooks but changed the subject quickly as was his way.

"So... how is the Argheny case going?" He seemed anxious to hear about it obviously disappointed he couldn't participate. Hughes was informed of some aspects to what Neal was going through enough that he knew the younger man needed therapy. He was happy for it, thinking it had to do with Kate's death and a final closure of sorts for their consultant. He told Peter to let him know he was missed which surprised Neal and made him smirk slightly to hide his feelings. Peter finally answered him, running a hand through his brown hair as he sighed.

"Slow. He's a smart guy. He's covered all his bases and I could use your eyes on this if possible. I can't do anything official to put you on the case but if you can look into a few things..." He kept his voice coy in a way, Neal nodding.

"I can do that. Maybe my contacts will know something." Neal watched Peter smirk since he knew the extent of the consultant's contacts. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Neal stood to answer it.

"I have some info on... oh you have company. Why didn't you TELL me." Mozzie's voice was obviously annoyed as he peered around the corner with a tight smile on his face.

"I can come back another time." He just looked at Peter a moment then up at Neal as if asking to go when Peter stood.

"Mozzie... just the person I wanted to see." Peter was smiling and he saw Mozz cringe and looked at Neal as if he was about to be fed to the sharks. He followed Neal back into the room his manner nervous.

"Suit... you wanted to see '_me?_' Why would you want that?" His voice was tight but curious and somewhat forced as he tried to smile. Peter held up his hands.

"Nothing bad or conspiratorial. Just a thanks. You helped find where they held Neal and myself. I never had a chance to thank you. Consider it a favor owed; no catch." He bowed his head to the strange man watching a look of confusion and thoughtfulness form. Mozzie was scratching his chin, a weird gleam in his eye.

"Favor owed? From a Suit? Hmmm... This could be interesting." Mozz was smiling brightly before Peter shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. His voice was but a mumble.

"A promise is a promise... So, Elizabeth asked if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. Rain check for last time." He was looking at Neal who blinked and nodded. Mozzie nodded too.

"What's on the menu, Suit? Lady Suit makes a mean lasagna." Mozz looked a bit excited, Peter rolling his eyes.

"No clue yet. So... after dinner we can discuss this case?" He was looking at Neal who smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I had some ideas from before..." Neal's voice trailed off as his phone rang, excusing himself as he walked out on the terrace. He had noted the number and spoke quietly.

"_Alex?_" He waited, glad the fence was calling. He hadn't heard anything from her since the incident.

"_Neal..._" She didn't say anything else for a moment, the sound of a car horn below echoing up and also in the phone. Neal moved to the edge of the wall and looked down. A small figure beneath an awning across the street looked up at him.

"_He's gone. He's never coming back._" He hoped she would say something but there was still silence as they looked at one another across the space. He couldn't quite see her face but he heard her breathing on the phone.

"_You know how to find me._" She didn't say anything else as the phone clicked and the call ended. He continued to look down at her as she pushed the phone back into her pocket and disappeared into a crowd of pedestrians. He hung up the phone and pushed it back into his pocket. He was still looking down at the spot she had been in when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Peter seemed to sense his worry but he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Yeah... Just a wrong number. So... what is it that El is making tonight?" Neal turned, leaning back against the wall as he faced the agent. Peter shrugged.

"_She told me it was a surprise. I didn't mean to invite Mozz but uhm... I do owe him._" Peter tried to keep his voice quiet but it hadn't worked.

"I heard that Suit. I can take a rain check. I still may have a favor to ask of you since you so kindly offered." He was smirking, looking happier than ever for some reason. Peter sighed while Neal grinned, nudging the agent.

"Don't worry, he never asks for anything '_too_' big." Neal patted his friend on the shoulder as he moved into the main room. Peter looked at him with a curious glance that was almost fatalistic.

"_TOO_ big. What do you mean by that? Neal? Hey..." He missed grabbing the consultant who quickly darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Can't hear you! Getting ready for dinner!" Was all Neal shouted before the sounds of water running could be heard. Peter sighed and turned to find Mozzie suddenly beside him.

"He's right you know, Suit. I never ask for anything big. I'm a man of simplicity. _Tuesday_ was a perfect example of that. How I miss it." He sounded so wistful as if the place had simply vanished into thin air. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I apologized for that. I got you a new rake and everything!" He was feeling exasperated but Mozzie shook his head as he removed his glasses and cleaned the lenses.

"You read the message if you truly returned with a new rake. I also said "_a place where no suit will ever go again..._ At least not while I own it. I no longer live there. It was sullied by your conspiratorial energies, the chi darkened. But the rake was nice." He pushed his glasses back on and smiled quirkily, turning his head when the bathroom door opened up. Neal walked out looking fresher than ever, that ever so charming ambiance oozing from him. He rubbed his hands together and smiled brightly.

"So... we ready?" He pulled on his jacket and grabbed up his hat as Peter nodded and headed for the door. Mozzie followed smiling up at the two and then over at Neal.

"Tell me what she serves and I'll see if that's what I want for my meal." Mozzie spoke as if he were talking about some sort of cafe or fancy restaurant. Peter rolled his eyes as he started down the stairs.

"I'll be in the car when you decide to follow." Peter disappeared down the stairs as Neal and Mozzie followed looking between the other.

"You're going to tell him you're joking, right? He probably thinks you're going to ask him for something strange like that scavenger hunt thing. He never stops talking about it when certain topics arise." Neal smirked slightly at the thought of Peter and Mozz during that time. Mozz shrugged.

"Maybe..." He winked, diverting down into the dining room as June walked in. He greeted her as Neal waved.

"He's going to eat with the Suits. Won't tell me what it is they're having. It's a _surprise_." Mozzie made air quotations around the last word before he crossed his arms over his chest in mock annoyance. Neal walked over and briefly hugged his landlady.

"I should be back later." He smiled, kissing June on the cheek before they heard the honk.

"Don't keep him waiting." She kissed him on the cheek and he nodded as he ran to the door and left.

"He's like a puppy sometimes. Peter pulls that leash and he goes running." Mozzie sounded a bit annoyed, blinking up at June who was looking at him oddly.

"Oh... bad analogy. So... you up for a game of _Parcheesi_?"

**()()()**

Neal was quiet the whole ride to Peter's. It made the agent a little uneasy after the mostly friendly and normal banter they'd had up till then and he tried a few times to get the young man to talk but he got nothing but monosyllables and a few nods. When they pulled up to the curb in front of Peter's, Neal seemed a bit more anxious.

"Neal..." He peered through as he stood on the street, door open. Neal turned and nodded, removing his seat-belt and opening his door. Peter closed his and walked around meeting the younger man as he closed the door and they started walking up the walk. When they made it up to the door, Peter thought he sensed a slight nervousness to the young man, Neal tapping his foot ever so slightly.

"El, I'm home!" Peter took off his coat and hung it by the door, Neal doing the same as they walked inside. Peter moved across the den to the dining room and kitchen as Elizabeth walked out.

"Peter!" She hugged and kissed him looking up to see Neal and smiling.

"Hey, Neal." Her voice was soft and sounded no different than before. She finished hugging Peter and walked over to give him a quick hug.

"I have something simmering... anyone care to set the table while I finish up?" She was looking between the both of them, Peter nodding.

"Will do. Come on Neal, let's wash up."

Both men went upstairs. Peter went in first then into his bedroom as Neal took the next turn. He closed the door and looked in the mirror as he washed his hands and stared at himself. He stopped when he heard Peter's knocking.

"Coming?" Peter said as Neal opened the door. He nodded and turned off the light as he followed the agent downstairs. Both were rather quiet till they reached the ground level and Peter poked him. Neal nodded as he helped the agent with grabbing plates and place mats. They finished setting up the table when El motioned for them to help bring out food. While Peter took a bowl of salad out of the kitchen, El stopped Neal handing him an oven mitt.

"Would you take the chicken from the oven?" She smiled at him as he blinked at her then nodded, bending over and opening up the oven. He carefully pulled out the pan of chicken and lay it up on the stove top. El patted him on the shoulder as she placed a plate nearby and she started to move the chicken over. She handed the tongs to him after a moment to continue as she walked over to the counter and removed her apron, hanging it up on a peg.

"Neal... You don't have to be nervous." She was standing beside him again, taking the tongs and placing them on the plate with the chicken. He blinked at her but she just smiled, giving him a little squeeze on the arm.

"We're good?" She was looking at him with a hopeful gaze of her blue eyes. He finally nodded, his manner relaxing as he grasped her hand in his. She grinned.

"Good... now take this out there and I'll grab the wine."

**()()()**

Dinner was good, everyone chatting and laughing and it seemed everything was back to normal. Neal and Peter helped clean up afterwards before sitting for coffee to discuss the Argheny case. Peter had barely sat down on the couch when Satchmo padded over and growled at him. Neal sat beside him, blue eyes narrowing as the dog continued to growl softly. It wasn't a threatening growl but it made Peter nervous thinking about all the recent events. He was about to call Elizabeth when he heard another growl off to his side and realized Neal was doing it. He gulped, uncertain what was going on.

"Neal?" Peter looked at the young man worriedly. Neal turned and gave him an odd look then started to laugh. Peter blinked looking at the young man and then at the dog who was suddenly sticking his tongue out and panting as if he were laughing. He didn't get it.

"Peter... it was a joke. Stand up." Neal was motioning for him to stand, poking at him as the agent did so slowly. Neal grabbed something from the sofa cushions and tossed it out to Satchmo who chase it happily. Peter sat back down looking relieved.

"What was that all about?" He glanced at his friend worriedly, Neal shrugging.

"No idea but I saw you sit on his toy before I could say anything and he was growling and figured that's what he wanted." He saw the incredulous look on Peter's face as if thinking back to the recent events. Neal looked at him seriously, Peter nodding with a more relaxed expression.

"For a second there... well, let's take a look at this case." Peter was redirecting and poorly but Neal nodded.

**()()()**

When Neal got back to June's he found Mozzie asleep on his couch and June sitting on the terrace. She stood when he entered and smiled.

"How are you Neal? Was your dinner with the Burkes good?" June kept her voice low, giving him a quick hug. He nodded.

"Very good. How long has he been asleep?" He was looking at his friend curled up on his side. June shrugged.

"A little too much wine and too much _Parcheesi_. I'll get him a blanket." She squeezed his arm and left the room, Neal removing his jacket as he draped it over the hook by the door and quietly slipped off his shoes.

"So what was on the menu..." A sleepy voice said as Neal moved around to see Mozzie staring up at him in the dimly lit room. Neal smiled as he sat on the coffee table beside his friend.

"Rosemary Chicken. I brought some back for you." He pointed at a small Tupperware up on the kitchenette. Mozzie sat up and glanced over.

"I should go home. June was more than gracious and I have some work." Mozzie stood up and stretched looking at the younger man curiously before he shrugged into his jacket on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm ok, Mozzie. Alex is too I think. She called earlier." He was looking at his friend who was still glancing at him with that concerned look.

"The wrong number? Figured. Call me. I should get going." Mozzie walked over to the counter and grabbed up the Tupperware making a motion. Neal nodded.

"Just bring it back when you're done." Neal smiled as his friend left. He heard June talking to Mozz in the hallway and stood walking over. June stood outside his door with the extra blanket, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess you're going to retire? I'll be going to bed. Here's an extra blanket if you need it." She smiled at him in her motherly manner, hugging him before she left. Neal told her good-night as he closed the door and walked back into his room.

**()()()**

Another month passed and Neal decided to go visit with Peter. It had been a week since he'd heard from his partner and wife. He slipped out of the cab and stood on the sidewalk outside their home. Neal looked up to see the full moon staring down at him above the haze of the city as clouds passed before it. It didn't bother him anymore, memories of the scarred man disappearing. His sessions had been helping, the current therapist still a fun guy to chat with but also a very good listener even if Neal didn't tell him everything. All the creams and balms he was using made his scar from the wolf bite barely noticeable.

He walked up the stairs and knocked. After a few minutes nobody answered and he glanced back. The Taurus was parked in its usual place but now he noticed the windows were darkened. Maybe they had gone out?

Neal turned to leave, seeing another cab coming his way when he heard a low growl and a yelp of pain from inside the home.

_Satchmo?_

Neal felt his hackles rise, moving back to the door then thinking better of it and moving around the building to the back. He deftly vaulted over the stone fence, quietly dropping into the yard and looking around the darkened landscape. The yard itself wasn't very large, maybe 20 feet at it's widest point. Neal let his eyes adjust to the gloom as he approached the house, his eyes focusing on the backdoor. In the dimly lit space he could see that lock had been broken and the door hung partially ajar. The interior of the home was dark but a soft light came from the windows along the lower end of the house where the basement was. He could hear faint voices.

**()()()**

"It's a shame your wife wasn't here." The speaker had a thick Brooklyn accent with a bit of a nasally tone. Peter watched him with wide brown eyes as the man slapped him hard across the face. The agent gave a weak groan as he slumped again the ropes that suspended him, his feet dangling a few inches above the floor of his basement.

"Argheny doesn't appreciate you poking around in his business. It's a good thing he knows someone was looking for you. He can pin the wrap on them." The man smiled, several teeth missing and replaced with gold ones. He reminded Peter of a bad villain from a James Bond movie only this wasn't make-believe. The agent just glared at the man, struggling as he could as the ropes bit into his wrists. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Satchmo peering in from the top of the stairs. The dog was strangely quiet then bounded down the stairs and started to growl.

"You didn't tell me the Fed had a dog!" The man yelled at his associate, the huge lab attacking him which was a surprise to Peter. He'd never seen Satchmo do anything like that before. The dog was growling and snarling but the other man came over and kicked the dog hard, Satchmo flying off the first goon and yelping in pain. The original goon stood up and pulled out his gun about to shoot the dog when Satchmo managed to run back up the stairs.

"Stupid mutt! Now... where were we, Fed?" He took out his gun and held it up to Peter's temple, the cold metal pressed hard against his skin. The agent gulped, struggling as much as he could against his bonds.

"You're not going to get away as lucky as that mongrel of yours. We shoot dogs in my hood for less." He was smiling ever so coldly when the lights suddenly went out. He heard them curse in the darkness, the gun thankfully removed from his temple as the man hissed at his cohort.

"_Figure out what's going on! Hurry!_"

Peter heard footsteps hurry out of the roof and up the stairs. He was as confused as his captors at the loss of power. He turned his head ever so slightly and thought he saw a shape near the outside window. It was only briefly before it was gone. Several minutes went by before he heard the remaining captor walk away and the stairs creaked with his weight.

"_Dammit Louie! What's taking you so long?_" The man hissed up, the stairs continuing to creak under his weight in the darkness. Peter hung from his bonds, arms aching as he continued to pull and try to free himself.

"_Louie!_" He heard the man hiss again and then a sound interrupted them. It started out low and then grew in intensity. Peter froze, wondering why Satchmo was coming back but the sound was different.

He could only just see a shape hunched in the doorway above the stairs. The figure was tall and lean, the shadowy form of the goon looking up at it gun in hand.

"Louie, is that you?" The man spoke warily, the sound of a gun cocking echoing in the sudden silence. The growl came again just as a flash of something flew down the stairs at Peter's captor. There was a pop as the gun went off, silencer making the sound quiet. Still whatever was there continued to attack the man as he screamed and there was a sickening crack as something broke. Peter stayed still, uncertain what was going on but knowing he was glad the lights were out so he couldn't see.

The room was absolutely silent except for the soft sound of heavy breathing that slowly approached him. Peter jerked his head around to see but the shadowy form would appear and disappear it seemed from his sight. He could only just see the still form of the man who had captured him laying still on the floor. He jerked his head again as he heard movement near him and then felt the rope holding him loosen as he collapsed to the floor. His wrists were still bound but he was at least no longer dangling, Peter reaching to pull the tape from his mouth and spit the rags out.

"_Who's there?_"

His voice was hoarse as he tried to move slowly to a sitting position, his back against the wall when he heard something move nearby. He held his breath as eyes glittered dangerously close to him in the darkness. Peter could just make out a bluish tinge to the eyes and knew this wasn't Louie or Satchmo as the figure growled ever so softly before the sound turned to a whimper and finally a human sigh. Someone leaned against him heavily and Peter nudged the figure who continued to slump against his shoulder. His wrists were still tied. He worked on the knots finally getting his hands free to push the figure away.

"Hey..." He nudged them in the darkness but could only hear their ragged breathing as he stood and felt around for something. He was going by memory when he found the flashlight and turned it on. Peter felt ill when he saw his captor, face contorted in pain that had ended quickly. The man's neck was broken and he was covered in several scratches. Peter turned the flashlight away from the horrific scene but not before he had grabbed up the man's gun and saw the blood trail from the stairs moving back to where he just sat.

"Neal?" Peter gasped as he saw the figure of his friend laying on the floor of the basement. Neal was pale, body twitching a bit as he seemed to be fighting something in his sleep. Peter drew closer seeing a bit of blood where the goon had hit him with the gun. In the light of the flashlight it seemed to be only a flesh wound. He sighed in relief, gently nudging his friend as he tried to wake him.

"Neal... Wake up!" He watched the young man's face twitch slightly before his eyes opened and two glassy blue orbs glittered up at him exhaustedly.

"Pe... ter? What... happened?" He saw a truly confused look on the young man's face, his fingers somewhat bloodied. He shook his head, gently brushing the young man's hair.

"Just rest, Neal. It's over." He watched the younger man nod as he closed his eyes and passed into a relaxed sleep. Peter looked up as he heard another sound and saw Satchmo in the flashlight's glow. The dog hobbled down the stairs towards them, laying his head on Neal's chest. Peter patted the dog on the head, checking the lab's wounds.

"Good boy." He saw the dog look up at him then back at Neal. Peter sighed.

"I think he's ok. Watch him." Peter patted the dog one more time before standing up shakily. He walked up the stairs to the kitchen slowly in the glow of the flashlight as he headed up stairs. He crossed through the kitchen to the den to use the phone when he saw him. Louie didn't look quite so bad as the other goon. He looked a little more peaceful as if he hadn't expected what happened. His neck was also broken and he was covered in scratches. Peter just turned his head as he reached for his cell on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa in the darkness.

"_Jones._"

Peter's throat felt dry all of a sudden, his stomach churning at the evening's events but he had to call someone.

"Clinton... it's Peter. I need you to come over here now." He was speaking breathlessly, the knowledge of what had happened starting to sink in. He heard movement on the other end of the line.

"_Peter, what's wrong?_" The agent spoke worriedly but Peter just repeated himself.

"Just come over here. Bring Diana. Hurry. I'm home." He didn't say much else as he hung up the phone and slid down to the floor. He was tired, so very tired but he had to cowboy up a bit longer. He sighed as he pulled himself up to his feet and headed upstairs. He grabbed up a first aid kit from the bathroom in the glow of the flashlight before he headed back down, through the kitchen and down to the basement. Satchmo looked up when he arrived then settled down again.

"It's ok boy. Someone's coming. Let me look at him." He watched the dog sit up and move a bit away as Peter worked on Neal's injury. It was a shallow wound on the outside of his arm and took only a moment to clean and dress.

They would have to deal with this at some point but for now, he would let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Jones showed up and Diana a few minutes after. Peter went upstairs to answer the door once he made Neal comfortable. Satchmo stayed by the young man's side, head gently laying against the consultant's chest. Neal slept quietly, breath a bit ragged but otherwise he seemed good.

"Jones... Diana... Come in." He tried to be as gracious as he could, his hair mussed and face a bit haggard from his ordeal. He opened the door letting them in and saw Diana and Jones look at him and the darkened home. He shone the flashlight around.

"Sorry, someone turned the power off. I need to find the fuse box." His voice sounded sleepy.

"Boss, you ok?" Diana sounded worried, reaching up to touch a small cut on his forehead. He saw the blood on her finger and reached up to touch it gingerly.

"I'm ok considering. It's the others I'm worried about." He saw the look on her face and Jones'.

"Others? Someone else is here? Isn't El out of town?" Jones asked when he nodded.

"And thankfully so..." He lead them into the main room closing the door and locking it. He lead the way with the flashlight shining it on the body around the corner. He heard them both gasp.

"I guess this is one of the others? Wait... isn't that one of Argheny's men? Louie something..." Jones was looking down with a pale glance, covering his mouth as he bent over to check the body. Diana looked just as shaken up.

"Louie Anthony. One of Argheny's right hand men. But he's dead. Peter... what the heck happened here?" She had turned her eyes from the dead man to her boss. Peter shrugged slightly.

"Let's get the power back on and I'll try to explain." He said with a tired sigh, Jones nodding.

"Where's the fuse box, Peter?" Jones asked, Peter pointing as he led the way.

"Kitchen, inside the wall by the laundry room." Jones nodded as they walked into the homey kitchen Peter lending the light to the agent as he stood with Diana in the dark.

"You're sure you're ok, Boss?" Diana moving over to help him as he sagged against the wall but he shrugged the agent off.

"I told you, I'm fine. I shouldn't be but... Someone rescued me." The lights came on after a moment, Jones smiling slightly as he came around the corner again.

"Let there be light." Jones looked at them, Peter nodding and pointing at the basement door.

"Basement. More surprises." His voice was grim as he led the way down. He limped down the stairs, hearing gasps as they saw what he avoided.

"The other bad guy. Don't know his name." Peter passed the body, eyes averted. Diana stopped and checked the body closing their man's eyes.

"Looks like a wild animal got to him..." Her voice trailed off as she heard a low growl. Peter crouched beside the huge yellow lab and petted him.

"Calm down, Satch." Peter sat beside the dog and Neal, slumping tiredly against the wall. Diana hurried over and crouched beside her boss, the huge yellow lab and Neal. She let the dog sniff her before she checked Neal.

"What happened, Peter? Why the mystery?" She put her hand on Satch when he whined, petting him.

"I can't explain. Has to do with what happened before. The wolf people." He shrugged tiredly. She was looking at them both worriedly.

"You both need a doctor Peter. I'll call for a bus." She reached for her phone but he shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest. Neal... just a flesh wound. Can't chance taking him in. Keep this quiet." He was fading away, exhaustion overcoming him till he was shaken awake.

"Peter... we can't keep two dead bodies quiet! I have to call that in if nothing else. We'll figure something out." Diana and Jones looked between themselves and then Peter. He finally nodded.

**()()()**

The official story was Argheny sent hit men on Agent Burke. He defended himself, the dog attacked one of the men, that one falling down the stairs breaking his neck. The other died on impact fighting with Neal in the dark when the consultant showed up unexpectedly. The homicides were justified as self-defense, both men lucky to be alive.

The unofficial story... only four people knew the truth, two the whole truth. Satchmo couldn't tell what happened. The lab had bruised ribs according to the paramedics. They had wrapped the dog in gauze until he could be seen by a vet but otherwise seemed unharmed from the kick by Argheny's goon. The dog whined and watched Neal as the young man lay sleeping on the sofa, a blanket draped over him. Peter sat back in his recliner and closed his eyes. He sported a bandage on his forehead where Diana had insisted he get the paramedics to dress his wound. Peter was just glad El was out of town till tomorrow. He could clean up a bit now that forensics had finished taking their pictures and evidence.

"Peter?" The voice was tiny, just audible enough to be heard. He opened his eyes to find Neal looking up at him. He wore just his undershirt and suit pants, the paramedics having removed his blazer and button-up to check his injury. Peter sat up and nodded.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Peter moved over to the sofa and sat beside the young man. Neal looked confused if not a bit frightened. How much did he remember of what happened?

"Why am I here? I don't... remember much." Those blue eyes squinted as if trying to recall a memory but a part of his expression seemed haunted by the thoughts he couldn't remember. Peter patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Just rest for now. We can discuss it when you're feeling better." Peter tried to get him to relax but Neal looked at him oddly, body tensing. He sat up, eyes glittering in the soft light of the lamp. Satchmo sat up and looked between the two men.

"Something happened. Peter, tell me what happened." He sounded desperate, his face paling, eyes glancing out through the curtained window where the moon shone brightly above. Peter watched the young man's body tense more. Satchmo suddenly stood up on all fours and growled ever so slightly, backing away.

"Neal..." His gut feeling was telling him something was wrong and apparently the lab picked up on it too. Jones was still outside talking to NYPD on the street while Diana was looking in the backyard where the forced entry had taken place. They were alone for the most part. Satchmo growled a bit more, his attention on Neal who was still turned away towards the window.

"Neal..." Peter reached to touch the young man's arm when Neal turned and he backed off.

Neal's eyes were the way he had seen them at the courtyard with the scarred man. They were an almost silvery blue with very small pupils, his lips curled back revealing his teeth. He looked feral and wild like some kind of animal. Satchmo seemed more nervous by the moment as if threatened. Peter wasn't sure how but the dog knew something was wrong.

"Neal... It's Peter. Hey..." He was trying to be relaxed, the young man just staring at him with those oddly cold eyes. He hadn't made a noise yet but his eyes slowly moved away from Peter towards the growling Satchmo. Peter turned to look at his dog and wondered what to do. He was afraid to move much less interfere after what he'd seen at the courtyard that day. Neal continued to just look between the two without a sound.

"Neal... he's dead. Remember. The scarred man is gone. He can't come for you anymore. You and Alex are free. You can forget." He hoped his words got through, his eyes looking around hoping that everyone stayed outside a while longer for him to take care of the situation. Neal's eyes moved to study him, head cocking to one side inquisitively. He saw the young man's lips curl back and growl low, the sound making Satchmo quiet before the young man let out a strange wolf-like howl. Peter watched a bit unnerved as Neal howled a moment before his eyes seemed to normalize and he slumped forward against the agent.

"Neal?" He nudge the young man as he carefully lay him back across the sofa. Satchmo seemed to have calmed down, Peter looking at the mutt as he pulled the blanket back up around the sleeping man.

"What did he tell you, Satch? Hmmm?" He watched the dog look at him curiously before padding away to his own bed to lie down. Peter smirked.

"Figures..." He turned his attention back to Neal, looking up as Jones walked in through the front door.

"Hey boss. Everything ok? I thought I heard something odd." The agent looked over at the sleeping dog in the corner, Peter shrugging.

"Just Satch being his goofy self. What's up?" He remained by Neal's side his hand brushing gently at the young man's hair. Jones yawned and stretched moving over.

"They have enough from the two hit men to help us grab Argheny. He may have wanted to avoid you finding out about his operations but he's going away for attempted murder now. He can't pin this on anyone else this time." Jones looked happy but his smile was grim.

"Good. Thanks Jones." Peter didn't say much else, weariness making him slump against the back of the couch as he continued to sit beside Neal, brushing at the young man's hair. Diana walked in as his eyes closed and he felt himself falling asleep. He could just hear the two agents talking as he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter woke up early the next morning, stretching the kink out of his neck from sleeping upright on the sofa. Someone had put a blanket on him as he turned and found Jones asleep on the recliner. The room was dimly lit with one lamp in the corner as he sat up. He moved to push himself up and realized the sofa was empty. He noticed Neal missing, standing up immediately. He saw Jones shift in his sleep but stay asleep. Peter thought about waking up the agent but instead quietly moved towards the stairs when he heard a soft creak upstairs.

The agent quietly made his way up the staircase pausing to look around the upper hallway before he noticed the light under the bathroom door. He was just about to approach when he saw the light go out and the door start to open. A sleepy looking figure hobbled out of the bathroom, their hair tousled as it hung over their face. The figure turned and saw Peter, pausing a moment.

"Neal?" Peter whispered, the younger man nodding with a tense movement of his head. He looked older for some reason as if the last few months had taken something from him. Peter felt his heart wrench at the thought.

"Hey, let's find you something a bit more comfortable to wear." Peter took Neal's arm and led him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"I think I have some old sweats you can borrow till we get you home." The agent went to digging through his wardrobe till he pulled out a truly well worn set of sweats along with an even more aged tee that read "Yankees." He walked over and handed them to the younger man, Neal looking at them and the agent before he nodded.

"Thanks." His voice was quiet, somewhat distant as Peter nodded back and left him to change. He waited outside in the hallway patiently before he realized several minutes had passed. Peter knocked quietly on the door before he walked in and found Neal curled up on the comforter asleep. He had changed into the clothes, his own neatly folded on the end of the bed. Peter found a throw on a nearby chair, lay it over the young man before he took the clothes with him.

When Peter made it downstairs again, Jones was up and looking a bit worried. He calmed down when he saw his boss hold up a hand for quiet.

"Where's Caffrey? I guess I fell asleep. Some guard I am." Jones yawned afterwards, his manner apologetic. Peter just smiled.

"It's ok. It was a long night for all of us. He's asleep upstairs. I just brought his clothes down to put in the laundry room. I need to call June and let her know where he is. Maybe she can bring some clothes over." He kept his voice soft as he walked over to the kitchen followed by Jones. While Peter put the clothes in the hamper, Jones got to work making coffee.

"So when is Elizabeth supposed to come home, boss? I can help you clean up if you like." He sounded sincere as he poured the coffee grounds into the filter and closed it up. Peter leaned back on the counter and nodded.

"Thanks. The worse of it is already done." He shuddered at the thought of the two dead hit men. He'd seen dead bodies before but the idea of how they'd died just frightened him. Jones seemed to pick up on his vibe and nod.

"Don't worry Peter. It will work out." He sounded pretty positive but it didn't make Peter feel any better. He knew what really happened. Jones and Diana only saw the tip of the iceberg. El and June had seen bits of what scared Peter but he knew the truth and it terrified him. He might be able to talk to Mozzie; he had given him the file on what the scarred man and his group had done to Neal and Alex. It had been mostly hearsay and rumor but the information in the file was more than enough to tell Peter what hellish conversion the young cons had been through.

"Let me know when the coffee is ready, Jones." He saw the agent nod as he left the kitchen and went back into the den. He needed to take Satchmo to the vet soon as it opened up. It was nearly 6 am now when he looked at the clock. He quietly made his way upstairs wanting to wash up a bit and maybe change clothes. He was still in the same polo shirt and jeans he'd been wearing when Argheny's men had broken in and jumped him. He'd been upstairs when they broke in, just getting off the phone with El when Peter had heard the sound.

He opened up the bedroom door forgetting his partner was in there.

"Who's there?"

The voice startled him at first then he noticed Neal sitting up on the edge of the bed wiping at his eyes sleepily. He looked better.

"Just me. Feeling any better? I was just going to get some clean clothes. Elizabeth comes back today. Figured I'd get cleaned up. Jones' is making coffee." Peter walked over to his closet and pulled a polo and casual slacks out, laying them on a nearby chair. He felt Neal watching him, turning to see the younger man up.

"Coffee. June doesn't know I'm here. I should call." He looked for his pants finding them missing.

"I put your stuff in the hamper downstairs." Peter said as the young man nodded. Neal noticed his cell on the nightstand as he looked at the clock.

"Hmmm... maybe I'll call later. Not sure she's up this early." He had barely said that when his phone rang. He blinked as did Peter and answered.

"Mozz? Hey... uhm yeah. I'm ok. Long story." He looked at Peter a moment then turned, crossing the room to the door and exiting out into the hall. He heard the bathroom door close. Peter grabbed up his clothes, laid them neatly on the bed before grabbing up a robe and his slippers. A few minutes later Neal came back, his face a bit red in embarrassment.

"What's up?" Peter glanced at him curiously, the younger man shrugging.

"Mozz. Said he had been looking for me. June had been worrying. He's going to bring some stuff for me." He stopped blushing, sitting on the edge of the bed a moment, phone in hand. Neal looked a bit tense still.

"Go get some coffee. I'm going to wash up and then you can have the bathroom." He patted the young man on the shoulder as he left the room.

**()()()**

Neal remembered very little of what had happened after he had jumped the wall into the backyard behind the Burkes'. He could just recall noticing the broken lock on the back door and light from the basement windows, the thin 12 x 6 frosted panels showing a hint of movement. He had quietly crept into the darkened house, all the lights out but a small light over the kitchen sink and the hint of light from beneath the basement door. He heard a low growl in the corner of the den, turning in the darkness to see two eyes glowing eerily back at him.

"_Satch... hey Satch._" He whispered, hearing a low quiet whine as the dog moved nearer. He held his hand out and the dog licked it. He could just hear voices from below.

"_Hey boy, where's Peter? Huh?_" He barely petted the dog, the large lab whining again only this time in pain. Neal figured he had to make things even, moving into the kitchen and pulling a fuse out of the box. All the lights went out. He heard the men below curse as he moved back towards Satchmo.

Neal continued to pet the dog gently, trying to figure out what to do to help Peter when he heard a low growl from the dog and then heard the creak of the stairs. Someone was coming up from the basement! He had to hide but the more he heard Satchmo's growls, the more something seemed to take over him. Neal crouched down by the dog, lowering himself to his hands and knees.

_Bad... Hurt..._

He could just decipher what Satch was saying, his mind remembering the wolves and how he'd learned by necessity to speak with them. He could just make out what the yellow lab was saying, crouching in the shadows as the dog hid behind the bookcase. Neal wasn't afraid. He could take on any prey. His mind started to change, thoughts converting from man to wolf.

The young man watched as the basement door opened and he saw metal gleam in the dim light from the windows.

"Who's there?" A voice called out cautiously. He heard the man walking forward, steps quietly creaking on the floorboards as he approached Neal and the dog. Satchmo whined quietly, the man honing in on the sound.

"Stupid mutt! I'll teach you to jump my friend." Neal heard the gun cocked, the figure trying a light switch that didn't work. He moved forward a bit more, slowly.

"Where are you, mutt? I have a treat for you." The man laughed coldly, moving closer to Neal's hiding place. Satch whined again unfortunately drawing the man towards him where he hid behind the bookshelf.

"Ah, there you are boy. Now just stay still..." The man was pointing the gun at the large dog when he froze, another growl behind him. He was shaking, turning his head but not turning fast enough as something large jumped him, the gun flung from his fingers. He didn't even get to scream as the dark form threw him hard on the floor, his neck cracking as strong hands wrapped around him and he struggled to get free. The man slumped dead on the floor, a whine from Satchmo and growl as he moved further into his hiding place.

Neal just dropped the man, moving stealthily towards the open basement door as he started down the darkened stairs.

**()()()**

The memory hit him hard, Neal curled up on the bedroom floor when Peter came back. He was rocking himself back and forth, eyes staring blankly ahead.

_How..._

His thought stop there. He just couldn't figure out how he had killed two men with his bare hands. He had never killed for the scarred man but now... What had changed? What had made him so violent? Even Satchmo had been afraid of him. He had become a monster.

"Neal? Hey... Neal, look at me." Peter's voice spoke in the background but he just kept rocking back and forth in shock.

"Neal! Look at me!" Peter sounded angry with him. Had he done something wrong? Did he hate him? He had to know what happened. Neal wanted to flee. The need to run was growing in him again. If Peter was angry with him he couldn't deal with it.

"I'm sorry, Peter. Forgive me..." Neal jerked up to his feet, pushing his friend aside and running out the room and down the stairs. He thought he heard footsteps behind him and voices but he ducked out of the house through the backyard. He was about to vault the fence when something stopped him.

"Neal! Come back! Please!"

Peter was calling to him. Pleading. Neal turned after a moment to stare at the agent. They just stared at the other a moment, Neal finally falling down to a crouch and leaning back against the wall.

His memory told him Peter had seen it... seen him as he had been last night. He could see his friend afraid of him but remaining there, talking to him calmly. The agent didn't flinch although he had seen the terror in his eyes knowing what had happened. What HE had done.

"Why Peter..." He said quietly as he eyed the ground below him. Two familiar feet drew closer and slowly Peter crouched down to his level.

"Why what, Neal? Tell me. Quit running away!" He saw those brown eyes look at him with honesty. His cheeks flushed in response.

"You saw me. You were there. Why didn't you run? Even Satchmo was afraid." Neal averted his eyes but Peter grasped his chin in one hand and made him look up.

"Why do you think?" Peter stood, holding his hand out to him. Neal took a moment before he put his hand in the agent's and stood. Peter put an arm around him in a brotherly manner, mussing his hair.

"We'll work this out. I promise, Neal. Now... go clean up. Ok?" Peter let go as they approached the back door, Jones peeking out when he heard all the commotion.

"Something I miss?" Jones was looking at the two but Peter just shook his head.

"A minor misunderstanding. What's up?" He could tell the agent was keen on something. Jones made a little arch of his brow.

"We have a guest." The agent looked at Neal who peered over Jones' shoulder to see Mozzie in the doorway. The little guy looked nervous as usual. Peter smiled.

"Hey Mozz. I'll let you two talk." He gave Neal a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before he let the two talk, joining Jones in the kitchen. Neal looked at his friend noting the overnight bag over his arm. Mozz handed it over.

"June sent this." Mozzie seemed uncertain what to say for once, his usual brusque manner rather coy. Neal nodded a thanks and walked over to the sofa to sit, Mozzie joining him.

"Tired. I'm surprised you haven't said I look like Hell." Neal smirked, running a hand through his tousled hair. Mozzie shrugged.

"I thought I should lie for once. You look like you could use a good lie. A happy one at that." He just gave a quick smile that evaporated almost immediately. Neal chuckled, tension leaving his body as he did.

"Thanks. Happy would be good."

**()()()**

Neal went upstairs, showered and dressed while Peter, Jones and even Mozzie helped to clean up the mess in the house before Elizabeth was scheduled to come. Once the house was reasonably back to normal, Peter and Neal went to the vet while Jones stayed to watch the house and Mozzie did his usual disappearing trick.

Ended up Satchmo wasn't hurt badly. One rib had a hairline fracture but would heal quickly the vet thought. They'd keep the dog overnight for observation. Peter and Neal petted the dog before they left, heading back the agent's home. He had to call a locksmith on the way to get the back door fixed. Luckily it was only the lock and not the door that had been messed up. It was 2 pm when they had everything fixed and for the moment everyone acted like nothing bad had happened. Peter even let Neal help him with the washing machine to wash his clothes and a few other things in the hamper. Jones left once the lock had been fixed, Peter telling him to go home and rest. He would have to deal with the paperwork and Hughes once he got a chance.

It had been a long 15 or so hours since everything had happened. Peter collapsed on the sofa, leaning back and closing his eyes. He felt Neal plopped down on the other end, a sound of feet hitting the coffee table.

"Feet off, Caffrey." Peter said without opening his eyes. He heard a sigh and movement, opening his eyes to see Neal obeying him. He smiled, glancing at the younger man.

"I wanted to thank you, Neal. If you hadn't come to visit... I can't even begin to imagine." He wiped tiredly at his eyes, a worried look on his face. He still had to tell his wife what happened when she came home. He couldn't lie to her about what had occurred even if he didn't want to worry her. He gave a deep sigh, a hand touching his arm.

"It'll be ok, Peter. I think I can deal with this a little better now. I'm just..." He paused, Neal obviously confused and haunted by the events.

"I'm glad I was there. I'm glad you're ok." Neal was looking at him, blue eyes glittering with unspoken emotions. Peter nodded.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to explain this to El. I can't lie about it. She's bound to figure out what happen at some point. It's not like hiding a simple stain or turning the cushion over because I dropped something on it." Peter ran a hand through his hair and sat up. Neal nodded, one brow arching in query.

"You turn over the cushions to hide stains?" Neal stood up and flipped a cushion randomly over. Peter laughed.

"It was an expression. Still, I can't keep this from her considering the circumstances." He was thinking about the two dead hit men in his home. He could never forget that even leaving out the details as to how it happened. Neal nodded, his manner turning rather quiet.

"I guess you'll have to tell her everything?" He didn't look at Peter but the agent shook his head.

"No... I'll just tell her the basic stuff. The 'official' word. We can work out the other stuff on our own. Our little secret." He mussed Neal's hair, the younger man smiling in relief. He still looked a bit tense but he seemed happier to know it was under wraps for now.

"Thanks. I... I just want to get it over with. Get rid of it all." He was talking about the beast, the thing he had been stricken with. His curse. Peter squeezed his shoulder.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for all the comments. I really appreciate it. This story has taken on a life of its own but all good things must end. Next chapter SHOULD be the last. The roller coaster ride is ending soon. Make sure you stay under the safety bar till the ride stops. Don't want you getting whiplash. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Another month passed since the incident at Peter's. Neal had been in a kind of funk but Peter made sure he didn't feel sorry for himself very long. He would conveniently show up on days when Neal had his appointments with the therapist. He didn't interfere, Peter would just be there when they were over. It became a habit, the two going for dinner at Peter's or just chatting afterwards. Neal seemed to be getting over the worse of it, his condition slowly dissipating on its own it seemed. Nobody was the wiser as they kept it secret.

Neal was working again not too long after the incident with Argheny's men. He had to actually but Hughes let him take time when needed for his sessions. The events of the past seemed to fade into the background as work took over and things went back to a semblance of normalcy. Neal was working more, showing up to do case files no matter how boring. Until they were certain of his stability he was taken off any high profile cases that didn't require his expertise. He had only been asked to go undercover once, Peter worried that stress would make the condition come back but nothing happened. Neal seemed to have come back to himself.

There were still signs of this other Neal that would show occasionally. Peter only noticed when it made itself known a few times when Neal visited him at home. Satchmo would sense it first. Peter really didn't understand how but the huge lab would start with a low growl, standing up to look at Neal. Luckily Peter could talk Neal down from the change, gently touching his friend on the shoulder. When Satchmo would stop growling Peter knew the episode was over. It worried him so he asked the therapist about it. Dr. Geran had been reluctant to say much considering the confidentiality of his work but had noted the agent's concerns, taking it into account. He asked him to bring the dog over for the next session to test a theory.

Neal was surprised at his next session when he found Satchmo in his rooms. The huge lab was playing with Bugsy, June's pug. She gave an excuse that Peter and El were out and needed a dog sitter. He didn't mind did he? She had them out on the terrace getting some fresh air when the therapist showed. June greeted the man as she picked up Bugsy and excused herself. Satchmo was still out on the terrace when Neal sat on the couch, took off his shoes and got comfortable. He was already aware of the drill.

"You've been doing very well, Neal. I think we're finally fighting this. Thank you for being as open as you have. It always helps." Dr. Garen smiled, seeing the look on Neal's face. The consultant was more positive than he had been and getting more relaxed every week they worked on the condition. It was just a matter of retraining his subconscious and changing his reactions. Neal nodded, laying back on the sofa with an almost bored look.

"I just want to get this over with. Get away from the past." He sounded a bit more testy than he meant to, looking up at the psychiatrist apologetically.

"Sorry Gene." Neal seemed a bit stressed, his body tense as he closed his eyes. Gene nodded.

"Not a problem. Hey doggie..."

Neal opened his eyes to see Dr. Garen petting Satchmo on the head, the big yellow lab looking at him curiously. Neal was watching the two a moment before he realized the doctor had asked him something.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Neal felt a bit distracted, his eyes on the dog a moment. Dr. Garen repeated himself.

"I know something of your past, Neal. Peter wanted to make sure you had a fair shot at being evaluated and helped considering everything you've been through. You have a good friend in Agent Burke." The psychiatrist was smiling, his hand moving from the dog to a notebook on his lap as he opened it up.

"Did you want to start where we ended last..." He stopped short as he heard a low growl erupt from Satchmo. The dog was curling his lips back as if at a dangerous animal, his eyes wide. Gene looked to see what was bothering the dog and noticed Neal moving to a kind of crouch on the sofa, his eyes staring at the dog in a wild manner. It was as if his eyes had changed color, almost silvery with a very small pupil in the middle. Satchmo remained on guard but the next sound didn't come from the dog.

"Neal?" Dr. Garen hadn't seen this side of the young man, their sessions being more serene and stereotypical. This was what he had been looking for but hadn't yet experienced. At least not on this level.

"Neal! Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're a person, Neal. You're a human being." Gene kept talking, his voice firm but not angry. He just talked Neal down as much as he could till the young man's pupils started to normalize, his eyes became a much deeper blue and his body relaxed. Neal blinked at the psychiatrist, glancing around the room as he looked down and saw Satchmo still looking up at him with some trepidation. As he came back to himself, the huge lab relaxed and finally padded off to the terrace again. Dr. Garen looked intrigued, patting Neal on the shoulder gently.

"Welcome back. I see what your friend meant now." Gene saw Neal looking at him confused but he just smiled and nodded, writing some quick notes down.

"Let me see if I can explain this to you. You've heard of epilepsy?" He watched Neal nod back with a dazed kind of look. What ever had happened it took him a few minutes to feel himself again.

"People with that condition have seizures. Some blackout and have muscle spasms, others blackout and just have moments of amnesia or a loss of self. In some cases they continue what they were doing or act out of character with no memory of the event."

Neal listened to the doctor's words but was still uncertain how it applied to him. Dr. Garen seemed to understand.

"I think Neal... well I'm pretty certain you have a kind of epilepsy. It's not an official type and I think with time and medicine, you'll heal. It won't be forever. It's just past conditioning causing this. Your agent friend is the one who brought this to my attention. He said his dog would react when you had your episodes. It made me suspect you might be having seizures of a kind. Animals are very susceptible to those things." He smiled as he saw Neal nodding, looking over at the huge yellow lab laying out in the sunshine. It was making sense now. Satchmo was here because of Peter. He smiled thinking how sneaky June had been in explaining the dog's presence.

"So, this is curable? I can start doing my job again?" Neal was feeling better, thinking now he could go back out in the field. Long as his stress level was reasonable, he could do it. Nothing bad would happen if he was calm. Peter would certainly help him with that. He watched Gene nod.

"I think so. You'd have to talk to Agent Burke for the official word though but I will let him know if you like once we start your treatment."

**()()()**

About an hour after the session ended, Peter showed up, a firm but quiet knock on Neal's door indicating someone was there. Neal answered the door with a sleepy look. He'd been napping after the session, his mind and body still a bit out of it from his partial transformation. Satchmo padded up along side him looking somewhat excited. Neal smiled as he opened up the door and found Peter standing there.

"Hey Peter." He was smiling, moving aside to let the agent inside. Peter walked over to the couch and plopped down tiredly.

"Be glad you missed today. Nothing but meetings. So how was your session? I hope Satchmo didn't interfere." He turned to the dog as it approached and scratched him behind the ears. Neal shook his head.

"No trouble at all considering you left him here on purpose." His face held a smirk as Peter looked up with a guilty glance, blushing. He stood and walked over to the younger man as Neal poured himself a glass of wine.

"About that... I guess I just wanted to be sure. Help a bit. I wasn't trying to interfere or dig." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously but Neal just held up a hand.

"It's ok, Peter. Gene explained it all to me. He already started me on some meds. Shouldn't interfere with me doing work but they'll keep the proverbial beast at bay." He shrugged with a little wink as he said that. Peter just blinked before he smiled and nodded back.

"Good. So he figured out what was wrong? I'm glad. I used to have a friend who's dog would react similarly when he would have fainting spells. It just dredged up memories of that. It was back in college. He had to take the dog everywhere with him it was very debilitating." Peter chewed on his lip a bit as he watched Neal nod.

"Well he said mine was a more conditioned response than anything. Once they get that out of my system the meds won't be as necessary. They're a cushion until the treatment is finished. So... any plans? What's El up to?" Neal poured another glass of wine and offered it to the agent who shrugged and took it.

"She's out with some friends. Girls' night out. I have no plans other than to thaw out a frozen meal if I go home unless you have other ideas?" He looked hopeful as Neal leaned back on the kitchen counter deep in thought.

"Well... there might be a new Chinese place just out of my range. Mozzie told me about it. Sounded pretty good from the review he gave. He made a big deal about their gluten and lactose free menu. It has to be good." He rolled his eyes, Peter grinning.

"Ah, well... get dressed. Might as well try it out. I could use some Mushu Pork and Dumplings, Neal-san." He bowed his head with a grin, taking a small sip of the wine. Neal made a face.

"That's Japanese, Peter." He smirked, putting down his glass as he walked to the bathroom to freshen up. He could hear Peter calling over to him.

"We'll have to drop Satch off at the house first. Give him a quick walk."

Neal nodded as he stared in the mirror and smoothed back his hair. He tucked his tee into his jeans, brushing his teeth and walking back out. He slipped on a tan sueded cotton button up shirt he quickly tucked in, slipping on his shoes as he grabbed up his fedora. Peter made a face.

"Must you take that hat everywhere?" He put a hand on his hip like a father chiding a kid. Neal blinked.

"It's a calming factor, Peter. It makes me feel more human." He said it with a straight face, Peter glancing at him with a defeated look.

"Let's get going. Still have to walk and drop Satchmo off at home. Come on boy." He pulled out the lead, the yellow lab padding over obediently. Neal looked down at the dog, then back up at Peter but said nothing, both men leaving the room. As they made it downstairs, June walked up with Bugsy, the little pug wiggling in her arms like a hyperactive infant as he saw Satch below.

"I see you came to pick up Satchmo, Peter. He was nothing but a dear all afternoon. Feel free to drop him off to play with Bugsy any time you need a sitter. They get along perfectly." She reached down as she dropped Bugsy on the floor, petting the huge lab. Satchmo smiled up at her with his tongue lolling, sniffing at the pug as the little dog nudged him to play.

"I'm so glad you could watch him, June. Thank you so much. We appreciate it." He smiled at her, the older woman grinning back.

"Any time, Peter. I guess you're both going out?" She picked up the pug again who whined like a child. Both men nodded.

"There's a new Chinese place down the way. Going to see if it's good." Neal had taken his hat off in her presence, his landlady giving him a knowing look.

"The place Mozz was raving about. He said they had pretty waitresses." She winked at him, Peter watching the young man wink back as he leaned forward to whisper.

"Of course, but don't tell Elizabeth." Neal whispered loud enough to be heard. Peter rolled his eyes as June chuckled.

"Uh huh... always an angle with you Caffrey. Let's go already." He said in mock testiness. June hugged them both quickly before they left. Neal was grinning.

"I'm just saying what Mozzie told me. El might get jealous. Pretty waitresses and you didn't take her. Suspicious..." Neal was stifling a giggle.

"Keep it up Neal and I'll have that 2 mile radius reduced to my backyard and Satchmo's dog house."

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Thank you for reading! I think I tied it all up pretty well by the end. Will be posting a new story soon and starting __NaNoWriMo__ Monday. __**EEK!**__ Wish me luck! :D_


End file.
